


i speak in smoke signals and you answer in code

by drunken_hedgehog



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Augmentations (Deus Ex), Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunken_hedgehog/pseuds/drunken_hedgehog
Summary: Для Фрэнсиса работа с Дженсеном означает бессонные ночи в его офисе, освещённом лишь тусклым мерцанием компьютерных мониторов, нездоровое количество кофеина плюс потеря чувства реальности благодаря бесплотному голосу на другом конце инфолинка. А не это, когда они физически находятся в одном пространстве друг с другом, и обоим угрожает одна и та же опасность. Когда они практически поменялись ролями, и пришла очередь Дженсена отойти на задний план, и очередь Притчарда – оторвать зад от кресла и действовать.Или же: Притчард и Дженсен имеют дело со Сборщиками, всё (ожидаемо) катится к чертям в ад, и они оба между делом как-то приходят к осознанию, что в эмоциональном плане у них обоих всё не слава богу.
Relationships: Adam Jensen & David Sarif, Adam Jensen & Francis Pritchard, Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard, Francis Pritchard & David Sarif
Kudos: 11





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i speak in smoke signals and you answer in code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820758) by [cybercrow (clockworkcorvids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcorvids/pseuds/cybercrow). 



> Примечание от переводчика.  
> Название работы – это строчка из песни The Mountain Goats - Have To Explode, посему я оставляю его в неприкосновенности (в переводе это будет звучать «я общаюсь дымовыми сигналами, а ты отвечаешь на коде»). 
> 
> Наверное, следует отметить пару моментов: это Притчард-центрик, где все события подаются через призму восприятия Фрэнка; у автора проставлен тег Sarif is a kind of bastard (сволочной Шариф), имейте в виду. 
> 
> А ещё взаимодействие персонажей здесь живо напомнило мне Black Light, особенно дивный диалог в самом начале, когда Дженсен очнулся после Панхеи:  
> \- Притчард, нужна помощь.  
> \- Дженсен, ты же умер. Кто ты и откуда взял код инфолинка Дженсена? Отвечай, или я блокирую связь.  
> \- Это я, Дженсен. Хочешь, я скажу твое второе имя и твой хакерский логин.  
> \- Пф, да это любой коп раскопает.  
> \- Я знаю, что ты мудак.  
> \- Дженсен, ты?! Жив, чертяка!

Нисходящая спираль начинает закручиваться в тот момент, когда звучат слова:  
– Притчард, нам нужно поговорить.

В устах Дэвида Шарифа это в равной степени может означать нечто ужасное, или нечто фантастическое, или нечто среднее между этими вариантами, но вернее было бы сделать ставку на нечто фантастическое – по крайней мере, в понимании Шарифа.

У Притчарда прямо посреди обычного мультизадачного утра пятницы, которое представляет собой комбинацию из завтрака чемпиона, состоящего из пары батончиков кибер-про-энергии, а также самого черного кофе, который он сумел раздобыть, и кучи непрочитанных электронных писем, это вызывает плохие предчувствия. Но не чтобы он собирался заявить это в лицо Шарифу. Есть тонкая грань между допустимым уровнем сарказма и таким, что приведёт тебя к увольнению на месте, и Фрэнсис Притчард годами прогуливался по этому лезвию.

Притчард делает последний глоток кофе, гримасничая не столько от его горечи, сколько от того, что не дал напитку остыть до приемлемой температуры, и зыркает на Шарифа из-за торчащих прядей волос, не желающих оставаться в хвосте. Он так и не пошёл домой минувшей ночью, похоже, это начинает входить у него в привычку. В его офисном кресле давным-давно успела образоваться постоянная вмятина притчардообразной формы. Судя по тому, что Шариф заявился прямиком в его офис вместо того, чтобы вызвать его имейлом или по инфолинку, у него действительно серьёзная причина для разговора с Притчардом, и от одной этой мысли у начальника по кибербезопасности засосало под ложечкой (хотя это в равной степени могло означать, что следует завязывать с хроническим пристрастием к нездоровому питанию).

Он изменяет своё положение в кресле, что не прибавляет ему ощущения комфорта, но, по крайней мере, создаёт впечатление, что он весь внимание.

– К вам в офис или ко мне? – спрашивает он.

Шариф закрывает дверь за собой, что и служит ответом на вопрос. В тот момент, когда Шариф садится, становится кристально ясно, что разговор будет долгим, и в тот же самый момент Притчард осознаёт – он крепко встрял. У него нет ни одного предположения насчёт того, что именно он услышит, когда босс откроет рот, но ничего доброго такое начало явно не предвещает.

– Моё внимание привлекли сведения, – начинает Шариф, положив ногу на ногу и откидываясь на спинку захваченного им кресла, – что враждебно настроенная группа антиаугских активистов, уже успевшая приобрести печальную известность, только что пересекла границу.

Притчард перерывает архивы своей памяти.

– Виндзорская группа? – ему приходилось кое-что слышать о них, как по рабочим каналам, так и по неофициальным. – У меня сложилось впечатление, что они – не наша проблема, поскольку это юрисдикция канадских властей и всё такое.

Шариф мрачно улыбается.

 _«О да, снова здорово, Шариф в своём репертуаре»,_ – думает Притчард, одновременно испытывая прилив облегчения от того, что Шариф не читает его мысли. За последние годы его навыки держания языка за зубами значительно улучшились, но время от времени он всё ещё говорит вслух вещи, о которых стоило бы промолчать.

– Твоё впечатление было верным, – отвечает Шариф, – до вчерашней ночи. Они расширяются, и похоже на то, что они намереваются создать своё подразделение в Детройте.

В желудке у Фрэнсиса что-то начинает бунтовать – возможно, это чувство отвращения, возможно, утренний кофе. В последние годы ситуация всё больше накаляется, Детройт, частично по крайней мере, является песочницей Шариф Индастриз, и это не могло не стать камнем преткновения для всяких там антиаугских организаций. Не то чтобы Фрэнсису требовалось высказать своё ценное мнение по этому поводу, ведь даже несмотря на слабое освещение своего кабинета он видит в глазах Шарифа блеск, говорящий, что для того не секрет, что именно сейчас чувствует Притчард.

– Ладно, я так понимаю, вы хотите, чтобы я ими занялся. Это официально санкционировано, или мне нельзя будет светиться?

– Официально санкционировано, по крайней мере, на данный момент. Я получил… _данные_ , согласно которым они могут работать против нас в корпоративном смысле. Попытаются нас похоронить. Очевидно, мы знаем, что всему виной их позиция по отношению к аугментациям, но это в теории, на деле же нас куда больше должно интересовать, что они делают, а не почему они это делают.

Речь Шарифа, весьма расплывчатая и наполненная угрозой, оставляет после себя больше вопросов, чем ответов. И заставляет Фрэнсиса думать, что его задание нельзя назвать совсем законным, но в этом для него нет ничего нового – между прочим, он даже не вздрагивает от осознания этой мысли, ещё чего. Он уверен: всё, о чём ему нужно знать, будет в данных по миссии, которые, вне всякого сомнения, ему вскоре передадут, а всё остальное, ну, это мелочи, которых, по мнению Шарифа, ему знать _не следует_. Он заходит немного дальше, чем, возможно, следовало бы, просто чтобы увидеть границы своих полномочий.

– И _что же_ конкретно они делают? – спрашивает он, воздевая бровь – он знает, что это заставит Шарифа раздражённо вздохнуть.

– Они позиционируют себя как маленький милый стартап за человеческие права, как они себе это представляют. Но... боюсь, насколько мне известно, они сотрудничают со Сборщиками.

Это заставляет кровь Притчарда заледенеть в жилах. Ему доводилось видеть урон, который наносят Сборщики, пусть не из первых рук, но даже знания, конвертированного из сухих отчётов и зернистых фотографий с мест преступлений, было достаточно, чтобы страх вцепился в его сердце мёртвой хваткой.

Следующим он задаёт еще один очевидный вопрос:  
– Как мы собираемся действовать? Я полагаю, вы пошлёте Дженсена в…

Притчард обрывает сам себя, обнаружив очевидную логическую ошибку в своём утверждении.

– Погодите, вы же не можете послать именно Дженсена, не так ли? Он не сможет скрыть свои аугментации _и одновременно_ сделать всё, что от него потребуется.

Он тоже откидывается на спинку своего кресла, в задумчивости нахмурив брови. Шариф, похоже, заранее подготовился, потому что он не тратит лишнего времени на формулировку ответа на эту головоломку.

– Поэтому мы пошлём тебя. Ты способен достать нужную нам информацию, и твои аугментации незаметны снаружи.

– Со всем моим уважением, если они меня просканируют, мне пиздец.

– Здесь у них нет настолько хорошего оборудования, как в Виндзоре. У них не так уж много ресурсов, не говоря уже о том, что когда я проверял в последний раз, эта организация ещё даже не получила официальное название. Они собираются назвать себя Виндзорской группой «За человечество», но это на самом деле не имеет особого значения.

Пауза. Звук дыхания.

– Неважно. Тебе просто нужно будет зайти внутрь, получить доказательства того, что они сотрудничают со Сборщиками, и выйти оттуда.

Притчард потирает свою шею, слыша треск как минимум в трёх местах. Он изучает свои возможности, которые не то чтобы велики. Зная Шарифа, если он откажется, его босс найдет как минимум три причины, по которым именно Притчард должен сделать это. Упрямства тому не занимать, и Притчард не сможет долго сопротивляться (разумеется, он отступит, когда почувствует в том необходимость), если сейчас не переупрямит босса. Возможно, всё сложится не самым худшим образом. Ему понадобится сделать пару тысяч дополнительных шагов к цели, и возможно, всё это немного затянется; да, чёрт, это как раз то, что ему нужно.

– Ладно, – говорит он, слегка попустившись, – но что, если начнётся заварушка?

– В этот момент и вступает Дженсен.

– Погодите, – Притчард опять подаётся вперёд, сверля Шарифа взглядом, в равной степени возмущённым и растерянным. – Я думал, что мы не посылаем Дженсена.

– Поправка: мы не посылаем его выполнять обычную работу. Он будет твоим телохранителем, но он тоже будет скрывать свои аугментации. Обоим из вас придётся исполнить непривычные роли, но я верю, что, несмотря на это, вы отлично справитесь, работая в команде. Вы оба достаточно опытны и хорошо приспосабливаетесь.

Притчард не уверен, что из этого хуже – перспективы предстоящего дела в целом или тот факт, что ему придётся работать над ним с Дженсеном. Шариф прав насчёт того, что они отлично работают в команде, но только при поддержании статус-кво – Дженсен ползает по вентиляции, пачкая свои полимерные ручки, а Притчард на другом конце инфолинка – сохраняет свои ручки чистыми. Это самая маловероятная вещь, которую Притчард только в состоянии вообразить, и он успевает рассмотреть в уме парочку не самых приятных сценариев. (Кстати, эти сценарии тоже входят в список вещей, которые он никогда не выскажет Шарифу в лицо.)

– Так, давайте поговорим начистоту, – говорит Притчард, архивируя шутку о том, что он никогда за всю свою жизнь не действовал чистыми методами, – вы правда хотите, чтобы _Дженсен_ и я пошли под прикрытием в _антиаугскую_ организацию, чтобы добыть доказательства, что они сотрудничают со _Сборщиками_?

Шариф и глазом не ведёт.

– Да. Твоё лицо – не самое узнаваемое в Шариф Индастриз, поэтому ты сыграешь роль эксцентричного мультимиллионера с антиаугскими симпатиями, заинтересованного в финансовом партнёрстве с новой организацией в городе. Ты сходишь и осмотришь их здание вместе с телохранителем, узнаешь, что они собой представляют, и пожелаешь встретиться с их лидерами.

Он делает паузу, вне сомнения, для драматического эффекта.

– Я надеюсь, вы всё это записали, – встряёт Притчард, на что Шариф кивает и пренебрежительно машет рукой.

– Да, конечно. В любом случае, кажется, ты сейчас слегка занят, наверное, тебе следует разделаться с рутинными заданиями, прежде чем взяться за это. Подготовка может отнять довольно много времени, в зависимости от того, как пойдут дела.

Ну вот, опять Шариф в своём репертуаре, считающий, что его личные любимые проекты должны быть превыше всего, включая фактическую работу, которая делается, на минуточку, ради его компании. Однако, если реальная ситуация действительно такова, как её описывает Шариф, это действительно важно, и Притчард, честно говоря, слишком вымотан на этой стадии своей карьеры, чтобы жаловаться.

– Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я просто отправил тебе файл?

Притчард подключает свой череп до того, как успевает пожалеть об этом.

– Прямая передача через мой инфолинк, если вас не затруднит.

Они оба кривятся, и волосы на загривке Притчарда секунду спустя встают дыбом, в следующий момент по его горлу поднимается желчь и возникает резкое давление между его глаз.

Файл передан, и работа Шарифа на этом, очевидно, завершена, потому что он встаёт и улыбается Притчарду. Эта улыбка не затрагивает его глаз. У Притчарда нет сил, чтобы злиться на него.

– Ты можешь взять выходной, чтобы ознакомиться с этим и всё устроить. Вы начинаете в понедельник.

Притчард намеревается взять выходной, чтобы со злобными мыслями провалиться в сон, если остальные дела пойдут так, как бы ему хотелось.

– Я так и сделаю.

Между ними нет никакого обмена формальностями, когда Шариф покидает офис Притчарда, снова закрывая за собой дверь, и это нормально. Таков их текущий статус-кво. Если статус-кво Притчарда и Дженсена, вероятно, являющийся наиболее важной константой для Притчарда, нарушится совсем скоро и самым жестоким образом, ему остаётся только гадать, как долго продержатся остальные константы в его жизни. И сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем перемены затронут его слишком сильно, чтобы он сумел сложить себя из кусочков в исходную форму?


	2. Глава 2

Притчард проводит выходные, запоминая свою легенду и прочую инфу, которую прислал ему Шариф. Он никак не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что попал в какую-то сраную асилумовскую версию Джеймса Бонда. Не то чтобы он собирался уничтожить присланный файл или, для пущего драматического эффекта, сжечь перед прочтением конверт с написанными от руки зашифрованными инструкциями. Нет, он всего лишь хочет убедиться, на каком свете находится, и одной из немногих сохранившихся констант из мира его привычных задач в этой аномалии является тот факт, что он стремится минимизировать для себя элемент неожиданности. Это означает, что следует подстраховаться заранее, продумав _как следует_ , какие действия он должен предпринять для достижения цели, какие могут быть возможные препятствия и многое другое.

Как он и обещал ранее самому себе, он _также_ со злобными мыслями проваливается в сон, в основном потому, что в грядущий понедельник он обязан быть на высоте, и это меньшее, что он может предпринять для того, чтобы вылечить свой недосып – который, как и его далёкое от идеала питание, давно успел перейти из острой формы в хроническую – за такой короткий срок.

Утро понедельника подкрадывается незаметно, и поездка из дома на работу не вызывает у него особого огорчения, потому как его офис заслуживает называться его домом в большей степени, чем его паршивая квартирка. И если как следует подумать, то у Притчарда нет такого места, которое он мог бы с полным правом называть домом. На сегодняшний день совершенно точно нет, и в обозримом прошлом ничего отдаленно похожего не припоминается. Его квартира – это просто место, чтобы складывать вещи, которые ему некуда складывать в офисе, хранить там скудные личные пожитки и целую кучу ненужного технического хлама, и сверх того, это место для сна. Типа перевалочная база. И всё же, каким-то странным образом, дивану в его офисе удаётся быть бесконечно более удобным, чем кровать – да, самая _настоящая_ кровать, не просто матрас на полу, на котором он одно время спал несколько лет кряду – в его квартире.

Сейчас не время рефлексировать над его давно наболевшими проблемами, так что Притчард проглатывает обиду и привычно фокусируется на том, что должно быть сделано для всеобщего блага. Думать о чём-то масштабном и более неотложном, нежели его личные тараканы, обычно ему помогает. Ну что ж, вероятно, это нисколько не улучшает его психическое здоровье, особенно в долгосрочной перспективе, но пока что ему удаётся выгребать.

В любом случае, когда он добирается до кабинета Шарифа в предрассветный час, на него наваливается множество других отвлекающих факторов. Вот показательный пример: там стоит Адам Дженсен, и первая мысль Фрэнсиса – он выглядит… _нормально_. Это, разумеется, субъективное мнение, но спустя секунду Фрэнсис определяет, что же именно не так с внешностью Дженсена. Дело даже не в том, как он одет, более непринуждённо по сравнению с его обычным видом, в тёмных тактических штанах и водолазке, кожаных перчатках, закрывающих его аугментированные руки, и с воротника свисают солнцезащитные очки – вне всякого сомнения, они предназначены скрыть тот факт, что выдвижные линзы, закрывающие его глаза, как и сами глаза, имплантированы прямо в его органическую плоть.

Притчарду приходит на ум то, что вещь, которая _действительно_ полностью его изменила, это кожа. А именно, шестиугольной формы выемка на лбу Дженсена, которая недвусмысленно указывает на то, что он аугментирован. Но сегодня от неё не осталось и следа. Вероятно, что это всего лишь специальный макияж, небольшое количество фальшивой кожи, клей и тональник – Фрэнсис вообще-то ни хера не понимает в макияже, если только речь не идёт о подводке для глаз, – но работа сделана на высший балл. Если бы не его светящиеся радужки и чёрные скобки, обрамляющие глаза, ну, и тот факт, что они давно знают друг друга, Притчард бы не догадался, что перед ним ауг.

– А, вот и ты, – говорит Шариф из-за своего стола, и Притчард только в этот момент осознаёт, что торчит в дверном проходе, пялясь на Дженсена, уже какое-то неопределённое время, он лишь надеется, что не настолько долго, чтобы это переросло в неловкость. – Ну, входи.

Входя, Притчард бросает косой взгляд на Дженсена. Он немного удивлён, что единственной реакцией этого человека на него является лёгкая улыбка. На лице Дженсена застыло отстранённое выражение, доходит до него моментом позже. Очень похоже на то, что кое-кто тоже боролся с проблемой недосыпа, и теперь использует любую возможность, чтобы ненадолго выпасть из реальности. Фрэнсис делает ровно то же самое, хотя и понимает, что это не сработает ни у одного из них. Не сейчас. Он надеется, что Дженсен всё же соизволит включиться, и почти отпускает едкий комментарий, как он привык обычно делать, но в его батарее не хватает заряда даже на это. Вопреки тому, что люди, вероятно, думают о нём, его кажущееся неиссякаемым упорство и чувство превосходства требуют энергии, что делает его защитный механизм сущим кошмаром, то есть большим кошмаром, чем он является сам по себе.

– Полагаю, вы уже ввели Дженсена в курс дела, точно так же, как и меня? – говорит он вместо этого, обращаясь к Шарифу.

Его босс просто кивает в ответ.

– Да. Я не мог связаться с вами обоими в одно и то же время в пятницу, но я надеюсь, что вы успеете скоординировать свои действия до того, как приступите. Я понимаю, что это довольно краткое напутствие, ну да ладно, – он машет рукой в воздухе, как обычно, вкладывая пренебрежение в этот жест. – Вы знаете свой примерный план действий.

Он даже не ждёт ни от кого из них ответа, разворачиваясь на каблуках к изображению, проецируемому на многочисленные экраны, которые полностью покрывают одну стену в его кабинете.

– Притчард, – начинает Шариф с места в карьер, – ты отныне Портер Ламберт, эксцентричный мультимиллионер. Разумеется, такого человека не существует, но если кто-либо захочет проверить его подноготную, они найдут соответствующие страницы в сети, которые подтверждают твою биографию.

Он говорит это в основном для Дженсена; Фрэнсис уже знает об этом, потому что именно он ответственен за биографию Портера Ламберта, поработав над тем, чтобы превратить её в правильную комбинацию профилей в соцсетях и веб-сайтов с портфолио. Ещё лучше то, что не только один Дженсен в костюме – пусть вероятность того, что Притчарда распознают по лицу, крайне мала, он всё еще должен сыграть определённую роль, и его внешность является частью образа, который заставит его игру выглядеть более убедительно. Как результат, его привычный хвост на голове содержит большее количество геля для волос, чем он использовал за всю свою жизнь, а ещё он надел пиджак угольного цвета поверх привычной белой водолазки. По его мнению, пиджак придаёт ему сходство с секретарём, а причёска – с высококлассным наркодилером, и давай скажем прямо, комбинация так себе.

– Дженсен, ты отныне Аарон Джонсон, частный охранник из Шарп Эдж. Тебе позволительно сохранять большую секретность образа жизни, чем сошло бы с рук Ламберту, поэтому мы не особо беспокоились о создании достаточного количества следов в сети. У тебя имеется базовый комплект поддельных документов, удостоверяющих личность, если кто-то спросит. А если кто-то попытается надавить на тебя, вероятно, придётся упирать на то, что секретность является частью твоей работы.

Дженсен стоит и кивает в ответ, прислонясь к стене напротив проектора, руки скрещены на груди таким образом, что одновременно сигнализирует о неформальности и внутреннем дискомфорте. Фрэнсис не уверен, стоит ли страшиться грядущего кризиса, который отчётливо маячит впереди, или положиться на то, что их вынесет на гребне волны адреналина, и на чувство предвкушения успеха, когда они справятся с этим – он решительно настаивает на « _когда_ », а не « _если_ », потому что знает, что они просто _должны_ справиться, если не собираются сложить свои головы, пытаясь.

Небольшая пауза в разговоре подталкивает Притчарда направить свой блуждающий взгляд в окно. Он видит, как там вдалеке, за горизонтом Детройта, небо начинает светлеть. Он думает об Икаре – а почему бы и нет, сложно не думать о чём-то таком, со всеми этими метафорами, так любимыми Шарифом, с этим сочетанием золота и черноты, и с невозможностью отрицать тот факт, что Шариф думает, будто может играть в бога. Он думает, что Икар упал один раз, но солнце продолжает подниматься и опускаться каждый день. Быть может, солнечный бог Аполлон заплакал, а быть может, посмеялся – невзирая ни на что, он продолжил свой путь. Быть может, настоящий урок легенды об Икаре в том, что единственный миг, который впоследствии затеряется в бесконечном потоке времени, способен изменить всё.

– Есть что-то ещё, что нам следует усвоить? – спрашивает Дженсен. Он выглядит уставшим, и то заметно. Он выглядит так, будто гудит от переполняющей его энергии, но ему от неё никакой радости; такого _не должно_ быть, если не предположить, что он не спал три ночи подряд, а затем компенсировал это, выпив залпом подряд три энергетика.

– Надеюсь, вы оба усвоили информацию из файлов, которые я вам выслал, так что нет. Помните, на вас не будет трекеров; вы будете лишены всякой информационной поддержки, как только окажетесь внутри. Вам придётся во всём полагаться друг на друга.

– Разумеется, нам придётся, – говорит Фрэнсис, прежде чем успевает как следует подумать, стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал похоже на заправского зомби, в которого, по своему ощущению, он превратился. Одна, две, да даже три ночи здорового сна не в силах поколебать его усталость, и это не говоря уже о затяжном эмоциональном истощении, ставшем его постоянным спутником.

Шариф берёт его в прицел своего взгляда.

– Это должно стать проблемой?

Его вопрос звучит на удивление не как угроза, но скорее с неподдельным любопытством; и потом, он достаточно хорошо знает Притчарда, чтобы понимать, что следует воспринимать всё, что исходит из его уст, с известной долей скепсиса.

Притчард потирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони, бормоча себе под нос.

– Я надеюсь, что нет. Это рискованно, но у нас нет лучшего варианта. Нам нужен кто-то, кому не придётся делать лишних усилий, чтобы скрыть свою принадлежность к аугам, но я не имею лицензии на то, чтобы шпиговать людей свинцом, и практически кто угодно сумеет переломать меня пополам, как веточку. Поэтому Дженсен всё-таки не избежит проклятия войти в здание, полное людей, которые хотят его смерти.

Наступает гнетущая тишина.

– Что ж, это было сказано довольно… _прямолинейно_ , – говорит Шариф минуту спустя, к его чести, звуча лишь малость потрясённо. Дженсен выглядит так, будто его душит смех – явление столь редкое, что Притчард прямо не знает, что и сказать на это. (Поздравляю, так ты _не_ статуя, неспособная на внешнее выражение каких-либо чувств, то есть, получается, у тебя они вообще есть? Поздравляю, твой эмоциональный запор, вызванный травмой, начинает проходить как раз вовремя, когда жизнь уже припасла для тебя очередную травму?)

– Притчард прав, – говорит Дженсен (причём по собственному почину, вау!), что случается с ним ещё более редко, чем улыбка, и даже более редко, чем «Смех Адама Дженсена» (ТМ). – Дело дрянь, но то, что он говорит, имеет смысл. Он пачкает ручки, а я стараюсь оставаться невидимкой и вступаю в дело, только если ему понадобятся мои мускулы.

В тот момент он тоже смотрит в окно, пристально вглядываясь во что-то вдали, но что – ведомо лишь одному ему.

– Время поджимает, – говорит он, и его голос выражает странную покорность судьбе. – Нам пора приступать.


	3. Глава 3

Рассвет застаёт Притчарда и Дженсена, когда они шагают бок о бок по улицам Детройта, погрузившись в свои новые личности, как в ванну со льдом.

Никто из них не ожидал, что они могут встрять в подобную ситуацию, причём вместе, но у них всё может получиться. Фрэнсис знает, что они оба, каждый по-своему, оказались не в своей стихии; Дженсен поставлен перед необходимостью работать в более спокойной и мирной обстановке, чем он привык, Фрэнсис в этой ситуации вынужден взять на себя практическую часть миссии, что также непривычно для него. Нельзя сказать, что они совсем не разбираются в том, что делают, но обычно, когда речь заходит о совместной работе, это означает совсем другое. Для Фрэнсиса работа с Дженсеном означает бессонные ночи в его офисе, освещённом лишь тусклым мерцанием компьютерных мониторов, нездоровое количество кофеина плюс потеря чувства реальности благодаря бесплотному голосу на другом конце инфолинка. А не это, когда они физически находятся в одном пространстве друг с другом, и обоим угрожает одна и та же опасность. Когда они практически поменялись ролями, и пришла очередь Дженсена отойти на задний план, и очередь Притчарда – оторвать зад от кресла и действовать.

Это могло бы стать интересным вызовом, если бы только их жизни не висели на волоске, но опять же, с работой на Шарифа их жизни постоянно висят на волоске. Даже Притчард, работая в относительной безопасности своего офиса, то и дело подвергает себя опасности – мир киберпространства таит в себе не меньшее количество ужасов, чем город снаружи.

Оконные стёкла отбрасывают оранжевые и золотые блики, которые озаряют всё, что их окружает, выхватывая мельчайшие детали. Фрэнсис по случайности задерживает взгляд на лице идущего рядом Дженсена и почти сожалеет об этом – он видит все до одной складки и морщины на его коже, все небольшие рубцы шрамов от заживших ран, полученных им за прошедшие годы, и это служит лишним напоминанием того, насколько Дженсен _человечен_. Да, несмотря на всё пережитое, а возможно, _благодаря_ этому, Дженсен человечен в высшей степени. Лучшим доказательством того является его сердце – не в прямом смысле, здесь имеется в виду не физический комок плоти, бьющийся в теле, но то сердце, которое люди подразумевают, когда говорят, что нужно _следовать зову сердца_.

Фрэнсис тихонько вздыхает, возвращая свой взгляд на дорогу перед собой – ещё слишком ранний утренний час для философствования. Его движение не ускользает от Дженсена, и он искоса смотрит на Фрэнсиса. Его имплантированные линзы убраны, но его глаза остаются скрытыми за обычными солнцезащитными очками, умно подобранными по форме таким образом, чтобы скрывать его импланты со всех видимых углов, и в то же время выглядящими естественно и, по правде говоря, довольно стильно. Выражение его лица нечитаемо, как всегда.

– Всё в порядке, Притчард? – спрашивает он, и Притчард хмурится, не имея в виду ничего конкретного. Какая-то часть его ценит этот жест участия, но другая часть (а именно, подавляющее большинство его когнитивных процессов) просто хочет поскорей покончить со всем этим и послать подальше.

– Что, теперь ты заделался моим психологом? Быть просто телохранителем тебе недостаточно? – огрызается Фрэнсис. Он решает возложить всю вину за свою жестокость на то обстоятельство, что a) вся эта миссия в принципе грёбаный кошмар, и дальше, вероятно, будет только хуже, b) сегодня грёбаное утро грёбаного понедельника, и c) он пытается войти в образ. Все эти факторы, безусловно, способствуют проявлению озлобленности, но вместе с тем он хорошо понимает, что его поведение также является внешним выражением глубочайших внутренних проблем с его собственными эмоциями.

И опять же, ещё слишком ранний утренний час – утра _понедельника_ – чтобы впадать в философию, и Притчард вроде как не против завернуть на полпути в ближайшую кафешку и утопить все свои горести в кофеине, вот только это в дальнейшей перспективе не принесёт никому пользы.

К его изумлению, Дженсен фыркает в ответ. Это далеко не громогласный смех, и даже не тихий смешок, но это намного больше, чем то количество эмоций, которое он обычно показывает, и в сумме это уже составляет целых две (2) демонстрации чувства юмора за последний час. Ох, ебать, да здесь _есть_ в чём покопаться, и Притчарду, кажется, стоило бы чаще бывать на свежем воздухе, если уж дошло до того, что он взялся анализировать своего коллегу по работе.

Дженсен шагает, засунув руки в карманы стильного чёрного пиджака, выглядящего как нечто среднее между блейзером и тактической курткой, который он накинул поверх своей водолазки.

– Я всего лишь приглядываю за тобой. Возвращаю услугу, если тебе будет угодно.

Голова Фрэнсиса идёт кругом. Он отстранённо гадает, не проснётся ли он в холодном поту, чтобы обнаружить, что всё происходящее на самом деле было некой ужасающей путаницей из фантастических видений и кошмарных галлюцинаций, вызванных постоянным недосыпом. Он теряется в догадках, отчего вдруг Дженсен стал таким _спокойным_ , таким _доброжелательным_ , таким чертовски невозмутимым, и одновременно с этим осознаёт, что подавляющая часть его опыта общения с этим человеком относится к тем ситуациям, когда Дженсен буквально находится на волосок от смерти. Нынешний случай, разумеется, мало похож на приятную прогулку в парке, но с другой стороны, если они не провалят своё прикрытие, то имеется нехилая вероятность, что никого из них даже не подстрелят, и это само по себе делает их общение более непринуждённым… в отличие, вероятно, от _любого произвольно взятого_ случая взаимодействия Притчарда и Дженсена в прошлом.

Фрэнсис осознаёт, что пауза затянулась, когда Дженсен, так и не дождавшись его ответа, глубоко вздыхает. Его грудь с усилием вздымается (вау, какие у него мускулы, разумеется, это ни для кого не новость, но это не было настолько очевидно раньше, когда он постоянно прятался в непроницаемый футляр в виде длинного свободного тренча).

– Если твоё хрупкое эго от этого почувствует себя лучше, то моя обязанность как начбеза – оберегать твои здоровье и жизнь. Шариф Индастриз нуждается в тебе, чтобы функционировать, как положено, и эта миссия тоже не обойдётся без тебя.

А, ну тогда ладно. Притчард и не надеялся, что Дженсен будет руководствоваться чем-то _иным_ , нежели чувство долга, когда речь заходит о нём, но слова Дженсена… – это что, была отмазка? – чем бы они ни были, они _правдивы_ , и не стоит углубляться в невысказанные предположения о том, что за ними стоит, сейчас у него просто нет времени в этом копаться.

Возможно, позднее, если всё пройдёт без особых накладок и согласно плану, они смогут поговорить. Возможно, думает Фрэнсис каким-то дальним уголком своего грешного мозга, они смогут перешагнуть через обоюдный сарказм, на котором акцентируются их отношения с тех пор, как они знают друг друга – это чувство, учитывая недавние события и дав себе время на раздумья, Фрэнсис склонен счесть ненужным. Хочется безопасности, да, но в жизни Притчарда ничто не бывает по-настоящему безопасным, и ничто не бывает постоянным, и если даже что и встрепенулось у него в груди, услышав, как Дженсен чуть не рассмеялся, то это его личное дело, и никого не касается.

Они заворачивают за угол. Фрэнсис вскидывает руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза от ослепивших его отблесков солнца на здании впереди. Глаза Дженсена защищены линзами, быть может, не в полной мере, но опять-таки, его глаза, в отличие от биологических, сами по себе не особенно нуждаются в защите от ультрафиолета. И всё равно он щурится, наверное, по привычке, судя по тому, как двигаются его брови.

На здании висит вывеска, которая привлекает внимание их обоих. В ней нет ничего кричащего, сплошная утилитарность, и по её виду сразу становится ясно, что люди, повесившие её, всего лишь арендовали часть здания.

– «Виндзорская группа «За человечество», – остановившись, громко вслух читает Дженсен. Притчард спотыкается, едва не врезавшись в него, и пытается отпрянуть от руки Дженсена, которая совершает достойный кобры бросок из кармана, хватая Притчарда за бицепс. Этот захват оказывается неожиданно бережным, даже несмотря на кажущуюся грубоватость текстуры кожаной перчатки, и Фрэнсис, к _своему_ удивлению, не пытается сразу вырваться из него. Вместо этого он растерянно моргает, глядя на Дженсена, чьё выражение лица остаётся всё _таким же_ до бесячки нечитаемым. Своё собственное выражение лица «оленя перед фарами» и море отраженного солнечного света – это всё, что он видит, глядя в тёмные линзы Дженсена – и расслабляется. Что-то невысказанное остаётся между ними. Гудение электричества, вставшие дыбом волосы на загривке Притчарда, наполовину сформировавшиеся слова, застрявшие у него поперёк глотки.

– Спасибо, – бормочет он, когда рука Дженсена медленно, как будто колеблясь, возвращается в карманную бездну. Притчард почти готов поклясться, что его плечи как-то странно напряжены, но не может сказать с уверенностью, вдруг это всего лишь игра его воображения, и к тому же, сейчас ему следует сосредоточиться на вещах поважнее.

Не зная, что ещё сказать, он снова перемещает своё внимание на вывеску.

– Название просто поражает креативностью, а?

Дженсен изучает вывеску взглядом. Какая-то часть Притчарда мечтает узнать, каково на самом деле выражение его глаз за этими солнцезащитными очками.

– Ага, – говорит он. – Но если честно, _Аарон Джонсон_ звучит не намного лучше.

Притчард фыркает.

– Зайдём внутрь?

– А то как же.

Притчард больше не может видеть его лицо, потому что Дженсен оказывается впереди, когда они идут к зданию, но он готов поклясться, что Дженсен – о, простите, _Джонсон_ – ухмыляется, распахивая перед ним дверь.

– Сначала вы, мистер _Ламберт_ , – говорит он, и да, Фрэнсис не ошибся, он ухмыляется.

– Мистер Ламберт, я полагаю, – долетает до него первая фраза администратора на входе всего лишь секунду спустя, и Фрэнсис пытается не заржать, потому что сейчас он Портер чёртов Ламберт – до чего тупорылое имя, думает он, хотя его настоящее имя ничем не лучше – и пришло время для игры с серьёзной миной.

То, что происходит дальше, отчасти смазывается в его сознании. Теперь, когда начальный шок прошёл, Притчард с тревожащей лёгкостью вживается в новую личность и даже умудряется приправить свою игру щепоткой драматического флёра. Образ «эксцентричного мультимиллионера» излишне претенциозен даже для него – он, конечно, временами бывает порядочным мудаком, но не до _такой_ же степени законченным уёбком. У него получается, скорее всего, потому, что он воспринимает происходящее как своего рода представление, в котором он – играющий роль тайный шпион, кем он, по сути, и _является_ , но отличие в том, что он не видит себя эдаким хладнокровным джентльменом, как большинство, если не все вымышленные шпионы, которых он может припомнить.

С самого начала экскурсия по зданию обещает быть скукой смертной, но Фрэнсис всё время делает заметки и снимки при помощи своих нейронных дополнений, и он готов начать запись видео в нужный момент. Любопытно, что Виндзорская группа «За человечество» (он по-прежнему считает, что они могли бы придумать название получше, несмотря на то, что их гид опускает это как несущественную деталь) управляет всем своим корпоративным бизнесом извне, так как в пределах здания ничего похожего на центр управления не наблюдается – квадратно-гнездовые кабинеты и горы бумаг, вот первое впечатление Фрэнсиса об этом месте, – но при этом здесь неподалёку (сюрприз!) у них имеется лаборатория и примыкающий к ней склад, где, по словам гида, они занимаются разработкой «менее инвазивных путей отмены аугментаций». Он практически чувствует напряжение, исходящее от Дженсена, когда гид в этот момент придвигается к ним ближе, начиная вещать заговорщическим тоном. Ему всё это тоже не нравится, и он уже понимает, что эта лаборатория станет их следующим пунктом назначения, но притворяется, что всё идёт как надо. Он улыбается и кивает в ответ, всегда выбирая идеальный момент, и забрасывает гида вопросами, чтобы не вызывать подозрения. Его почти пугает то, как легко он со всем этим справляется – или, по крайней мере, _думает_ , что справляется – учитывая, что это даже отдалённо не походит на его любимую работу или такую работу, которую он теоретически способен полюбить в будущем.

После затянувшейся на час с небольшим, наверное, прогулки по монохромным коридорам, залитым слепящим светом ламп, во время которой Фрэнсис изредка бросает вороватые взгляды на стойкого солдатика _Аарона Джонсона_ , пытается контролировать работу лицевых мышц, чтобы удержать сухую усмешку, и притворяется крайне заинтересованным во всяком корпоративном дерьме, их небольшая группа возвращается в холл.

На Фрэнсиса навалилась необъяснимая усталость. Он хочет домой, но у него даже нет места, которое он мог бы по-настоящему назвать домом. Если он услышит ещё хотя бы слово о планировании квартального бюджета или ещё хотя бы одно небрежное _напоминание_ о царящих здесь антиаугских настроениях, он собирается впечататься лбом в ближайшую твёрдую поверхность с надеждой, что его сознание погаснет.

Его чертовски выбешивает необходимость блюсти формальности, и он полностью сосредотачивается на том, что говорится и что происходит вокруг него, пока не предоставляется удобный момент задать единственный реально интересующий его вопрос, на который он желает получить ответ.

– Может, вы хотите взглянуть на что-нибудь еще, что, по вашему мнению, повлияет на решение спонсировать нас, мистер Ламберт? – спрашивает гид, аккуратно складывая руки за спиной и улыбаясь пустой улыбкой.

Притчард делает вид, что размышляет. Он поглаживает подбородок, поджимает губы и бросает задумчивый взгляд на своего «телохранителя», который встречает его выражением лица, косвенно говорящим « _Это твоя часть работы, не моя_ ».

– На самом деле, – медленно тянет он, разыгрывая нерешительность, – меня заинтересовала лаборатория, о которой вы упоминали. Мне любопытно, в каком направлении продвигаются ваши изыскания.

Их гид выглядит… растерянным? (Словно они понимают, что разговор вступил на опасную территорию, где их можно поймать на лжи, думает Притчард, скрывая улыбку, полную мрачного удовлетворения.)

Гид неловко пытается улыбнуться.

– Понятно. Мы не достигли больших результатов, должен признать, пока что это в основном теоретические исследования, ничего выдающегося.

В мозгу Притчарда что-то щёлкает. Он складывает руки на груди и демонстрирует широкий оскал. На этот раз в его улыбке нет фальши, хотя испытываемые им эмоции далеко не те, что предполагает в нём его собеседник.

– Что ж, тогда ладно, – говорит он. – Всегда лучше знать заранее, во что я собираюсь вложить мои деньги, особенно если я могу профинансировать потенциально полезное научное открытие, которое в противном случае покрывалось бы пылью в стенах лаборатории.

Он подозревает, что этим _открытием_ окажутся поджидающие их Сборщики, которые избавляют людей от аугментаций и бросают покрываться пылью их трупы, но эту мысль он ни в коем случае озвучивать не станет.

После недолгой заминки гид улыбается ему классической корпоративной улыбкой, той самой, что украшает миллионы билбордов с рекламой, и которую он помнит ещё с тех пор, как был ребёнком. По его мнению, такие вещи никогда не выйдут из моды.

– Превосходно, – ответ гида вызывает у него облегчение и тревогу в то же самое время. – Если у вас есть время, я могу вызвать машину, которая доставит вас и вашего телохранителя прямо туда на небольшую экскурсию. Это будет в какой-то степени экспромтом, но…

Притчард теряет терпение, поэтому действует так, как действовал бы на его месте эксцентричный мультимиллионер Портер Ламберт, и щёлкает пальцами, обрывая речь гида.

– Вот и отлично, – говорит он, – так я и сделаю. Мне кажется, будет более разумно получить всю предварительную информацию за один присест.

Ему _хочется_ сказать: _валяйте, я хочу покончить с этим дерьмовым шоу как можно скорее, и если вы не возражаете, давайте обойдёмся без кучи трупов_. Но, видимо, когда он по-настоящему прилагает усилия, ему время от времени удаётся удержать свои мысли при себе.

Гид снова улыбается, его руки по-прежнему сложены за спиной, и кажется, что от него так и тянет фальшивым душком корпоративного счастья и симпатии.

– Замечательно. Мы постараемся показать что-нибудь стоящее вашего внимания, мистер Ламберт. А сейчас, если вы подождёте тут пару минут, я вызову такси.

С этими словами гид удаляется, Притчард и Дженсен остаются предоставленными сами себе. Взгляд Дженсена, совершенно не скрываясь, мечется по комнате, несомненно, при помощи аугментаций выхватывая детали, незаметные глазу большинства людей, не говоря уже о том, что неподготовленному человеку здесь даже аугментации не помогут. Притчард видит, как он слегка наклоняет голову, и затем, несмотря на непроницаемые солнцезащитные очки, начинает казаться, что он таращится в одну точку перед собой. Если бы это не было совершенно нехарактерно для него, учитывая ситуацию, Фрэнсис мог бы подумать, что человек попросту ненадолго завис.

Он снова скрещивает руки и наклоняется чуть ближе к Дженсену, что вызвало бы у него определённый дискомфорт в обычной ситуации, но не особо тревожит его в этот раз, потому что a) они тут разыгрывают представление, и b) поблизости не наблюдается никого из коллег по работе, которые бы не преминули подколоть их обоих. Не то чтобы Притчард знал наверняка, _с чего бы_ их общих знакомых должно позабавить такое зрелище, возможно, он опять занимается проецированием своих загонов на окружающих. Это совершенно не то, на чём ему следует зацикливаться прямо сейчас.

– Я хочу услышать твоё откровенное мнение, – говорит он себе под нос. – Как ты считаешь, оно стоит моего внимания?

Голос Дженсена звучит чуть более хрипло, чем обычно.

– Я не знаю, как вы считаете, мистер Ламберт, но оно стоит моего внимания в том случае, если вы считаете, что оно стоит вашего.

Ну, _это_ определённо подразумевает… _кое-что_ насчёт их отношений. Не считая очевидного смысла, под этими словами кроется тщательно продуманное сообщение, которое на посторонний слух звучит абсолютно невинно: _возможно, это не стоит внимания Портера Ламберта, но я считаю, оно стоит внимания Фрэнсиса Притчарда, и если ты пойдёшь по этой ниточке, то я последую за тобой_. И если хорошенько подумать, то смысл высказывания куда глубже, чем их временные роли, если не считать эти слова относящимися непосредственно к Портеру Ламберту и Аарону Джонсону.

– Неплохо сказано, Аарон, – говорит Притчард, ухмыляясь реакции Дженсена, который пытается спрятать гримасу, на фальшивое имя. Какая-то его часть отстранённо гадает, что будет, если как-нибудь попробовать назвать его _Адам_ вместо привычного _Дженсен_ или _мудак_ , как он тогда отреагирует. Рельсы, по которым скользит его мысль, резко оканчиваются тупиком по причине сделанного им вывода о том, что нахождение в непосредственной близости от Дженсена дольше пяти минут зараз приводит к весьма интересным открытиям, а еще о том, что всё это ну крайне не вовремя, потому что какой бы полной ни была уверенность Фрэнсиса в своих выводах, остаётся еще одна вещь, в которой он железно уверен: прямо в этот момент за ними следят.

Дженсен скрещивает руки, отзеркаливая Фрэнсиса. Они оба опираются на ближайшую стену, но Дженсен слегка наклоняется к Притчарду, возможно, делая это подсознательно.

– В лаборатории наверняка будет интересно, – говорит он, – ты так не думаешь?

Притчард кидает взгляд мимо Дженсена на их гида, который, кажется, полностью погружён в беседу с секретарём на другой стороне холла. Оба человека явно нервничают. Их гид яростно жестикулирует. Часть мозга Притчарда принимается развлекать себя просмотром пугающе реалистичных роликов на тему, что Сборщики сделают с ним или Дженсеном, если их прикрытие окажется раскрыто.

– Да, – отвечает он, – определённо будет.


	4. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава а) длинная, б) кровавая, в) в ней всё (предсказуемо) катится к чертям

Единственное сходство между лабораторией и корпоративным зданием в том, что они вначале притворяются безобидными учреждениями, но обманчивое впечатление скоро проходит. В остальном эти два места отличаются, как день и ночь, и стоит отметить, что положение дел в лаборатории меняется a) стремительно и b) до отметки «хуже некуда».

Вообще-то, имеется ещё одно сходство в интерьере этих мест – отвратительно белые стены и яркие лампы, от которых сетчатка Фрэнсиса чуть не сгорает, готовясь проститься с родным черепом. Такси, которое доставило его и Дженсена (в сопровождении чем дальше, тем более зашуганного гида) к лаборатории, высаживает их в довольно непрезентабельной части города, где их путь ведёт к строению, которое снаружи выглядит как склад. Вывеска «Виндзорская группа «За человечество» радует своим отсутствием на здании, как и любая маркировка в принципе, и Притчард как минимум дважды делает его фото при помощи нейронных аугментаций, чтобы добиться чёткой картинки. Он чувствует, как его кишки скручиваются в тугой узел, это ощущение с каждой секундой лишь нарастает, и он точно не уверен, в какой степени оно вызвано его привычкой скверно питаться, а в какой – этой долбаной _ситуацией_ , от которой его уже тошнит. Одно можно сказать наверняка – ему всё здесь не нравится, и он будет счастлив, когда наконец-то выберется отсюда, и чем дальше, тем более привлекательной выглядит для него перспектива работать, не покидая стен офиса.

Их гид, который большую часть поездки лихорадочно строчит сообщения на мобильном телефоне, наконец утихомиривается и бросает последний взгляд исподтишка на экран, когда их группа приближается к входу. Как по команде, изнутри доносится звук лязгающего замка, и дверь открывается, за ней обнаруживается женщина, облачённая в лабораторный халат. Её светлые волосы, настолько светлые, что практически жёлтые (сера? краска для волос? неудачная генетика? мир никогда не узнает правды), зализаны назад в идеально ровный хвост, из которого не выбивается ни единого волоска (это выглядит слишком экстремально по стандартам Фрэнсиса), и в её ярких голубых глазах, несомненно, проглядывает нечто _звериное_. Освещение позади неё мерцает, что никак не помогает Фрэнсису совладать с нервами.

– Вы, должно быть, мистер Ламберт. Я доктор Фишер, глава лаборатории Виндзорской группы. Рада встрече с вами.

Фрэнсис Притчард автоматически _не_ испытывает к ней приязни, _не_ рад встрече с ней и определённо _не_ верит ей. Портер Ламберт, со своей стороны, пожимает руку и вежливо улыбается доктору Фишер, когда она представляется. Её рука, встряхивающая его руку, ощущается неприятно влажной, хотя это может быть всего лишь воображением Притчарда – чёрт, да он и без того напряжён, – теперь он не в силах стряхнуть ощущение, что она видит его насквозь, оценивает его, что эти глаза копаются внутри его черепа, пытаясь добраться до аугментаций.

Это тоже может быть всего лишь воображением Притчарда.

Он решает, что сейчас самое время начать запись видео.

– Итак, – говорит доктор Фишер, увлекая их за собой в лабораторию, в то время как их гид бредёт обратно к ожидающему вдалеке такси, – я слышала, вы заинтересованы в финансовой поддержке наших начинаний.

– Верно, – у Притчарда создаётся отчётливое впечатление, что он вторгается на чужую территорию; несмотря на то, что они всё ещё находятся в Детройте, он больше не в своей песочнице. Главным образом потому, что он не чувствует себя в безопасности с того самого момента, как прошёл через эту дверь. Он не забывает оглядываться вокруг, скользя взглядом по окружающей обстановке, его нейронные аугментации записывают каждую мельчайшую деталь, которая позже может оказаться важной.

– Личные причины?

Да уж, _это_ ошеломляет его против всех его ожиданий. Он ожидал, что будут каверзные вопросы, но не так скоро и не так… _в лоб_.

– Если вы позволите мне сделать предположение, я думаю, что не окажусь далёк от истины, если скажу, что вы и я разделяем схожие убеждения в том, что касается человеческой природы.

Улыбка доктора Фишер неприятно плоская. Она напоминает Притчарду о лице Шарифа в тех редких случаях, когда поставленная задача явно требует прибавки к зарплате Притчарда, или о тех (к сожалению, гораздо более редких) случаях, когда люди суют нос в дела Притчарда, о которых он предпочитает не распространяться, и ему удаётся отфутболить спрашивающего.

Её улыбка, расширяясь, превращается в нечто ядовитое, туго натягивая кожу в уголках губ.

– Мы всегда можем вернуться к этому вопросу, – предлагает она, и ее тон даёт Притчарду понять, что она хочет, _сильно-сильно_ хочет выудить своими руками в нитриловых перчатках какой-нибудь компромат на некоего Портера Ламберта. Ну, она его не получит, вот что он может сказать по этому поводу, да если бы даже и получила, то у неё совершенно точно не найдётся ничего, что можно использовать против Фрэнсиса Притчарда.

Они хранят гробовое молчание, проходя по коридору, где на одной из стен висят лабораторные халаты и защитные гогглы.

– Наденьте гогглы, пожалуйста, – говорит доктор Фишер. Притчард подчиняется, радуясь тому, что сегодня он в контактных линзах, которые обычно приберегает на крайний случай, вместо очков; Дженсен, между тем, не настроен так снисходительно.

– Вы тоже, сэр, – говорит она, и Дженсен заметно ощетинивается.

Притчард испускает длинный сочувственный вздох, тем самым выигрывая себе пару драгоценных секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

– Он очень, очень серьёзно относится к своей приватности, – говорит он, – никогда не снимает эти солнцезащитные очки.

– Это просто вопрос безопасности, – говорит доктор Фишер.

Притчард заново вздыхает, наклоняясь к доктору и понижая голос, как будто желает поделиться с ней маленьким секретом.

– И, знаете что, я слышал, под этими очками у него ужасные шрамы, и он вынужден скрывать их, поскольку отказался от аугментаций. Кроме того, в его работе на меня имеются определённые условия, и эти условия также должны распространяться на сотрудничество с вами. Я уверен, вы отнесётесь к этому с пониманием.

Череда неразборчивых выражений успевает промелькнуть на лице доктора Фишер за очень короткий промежуток времени.

– Хорошо, – говорит она наконец, запинаясь, чуть ли не спотыкаясь на этом единственном слове, – я полагаю, его очки сойдут. Но ему следует быть сверхосторожным. Сэр, – она поворачивается лицом к Дженсену, – пожалуйста, постарайтесь не дотрагиваться ни до чего во время пребывания в лаборатории.

Уголки губ Дженсена не двигаются, нет ни подёргивания челюсти, ни малейшего проблеска эмоций, когда он еле заметно кивает в ответ. Разговорить его – нелёгкий труд и в обычное время, пожалуй, может предположить Притчард, это вошло у него в привычку после многочасового ползания по вентиляционным трубам, куда с трудом пролезет не то что такой верзила, но и взрослый человек нормальных габаритов. Это прекрасно вписывается в окружающий его флёр таинственности, ну, вы понимаете, образ _высокого, опасного, красивого мужчины, который может при желании сломать тебя пополам, как веточку_.

Одна рука в перчатке поднимается вверх, указательный палец слегка сдвигает очки выше по переносице. Он поворачивает голову, и возможно, это всего лишь воображение Фрэнсиса, а возможно, его невидимые глаза действительно встречаются взглядом с глазами Фрэнсиса.

Доктор Фишер, решив, что уже довольно помариновала их в вестибюле, направляется к двери в конце коридора. Дверь открывается, и Притчард ловит себя на немедленном и резком осознании двух вещей в ту секунду, когда видит, что находится за порогом. Первое, он рад тому, что начал записывать видео заранее, и второе, он _крайне_ рад тому, что с ним Дженсен.

Он не уверен, что именно ожидал здесь увидеть, но обстановка лаборатории практически кричит о _Сборщиках_. Она выглядит довольно стандартно по меркам типовых низкобюджетных лабораторий, с несколькими наполовину закиданными хламом кушетками и притиснутыми к стенам шкафчиками. Часть помещения (она выделена яркой полосой на полу) занимают массивный шкаф для бумаг и дешёвого вида стол, на котором царит ещё больший беспорядок, чем на кушетках. Вся доступная поверхность стола буквально завалена всяческими аугментациями в разном состоянии разобранности, большинство из них выглядит как сильно устаревшие модели, насколько Притчард может судить. Из-за приоткрытой двери на противоположной стороне помещения доносится приглушённый звук не то разговора, не то включённого телевизора.

Но самый большой интерес в этой комнате представляет прямоугольная зона в самом центре, отгороженная матовой пластиковой завесой – кажется, что внутри неё пространство течёт и плавится. От одного взгляда у Фрэнсиса непроизвольно кишки скручиваются в узел, уж слишком сильно это напоминает об одном особо мерзком деле, с которым он столкнулся как раз перед тем, как пришёл работать в Шариф Индастриз. Суть дела была в том, что сборщики органов сбывали свой товар через хитро замаскированные интернет-сайты, и единственная разница между теми и нынешними сборщиками, по-видимому, заключается в несколько иной специфике «продукции».

Вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, Фрэнсис направляется к этому прямоугольнику, но на полпути разворачивается к ближайшей кушетке, где тыкает пальцем в частично разобранный инфолинк. Это довольно старая модель и с виду достаточно чистая, чтобы он мог думать – мог _надеяться_ – что её не извлекли из чьего-то черепа.

– Разбираете эти штуковины, чтобы понять, как они устроены, да? – спрашивает он, глядя поверх. Застывшая в дверном проходе доктор Фишер нервно вздрагивает, сопоставляя его вопрос с тем, что он делает.

– Не трогайте это! – восклицает она, устремляясь к нему. Он усмехается.

– Со всем уважением, не держите меня за дурака; мне приходилось прежде видеть ин... аугментации такого рода.

Он чуть не свалял дурака, думает он, чуть не назвал это тем, чем оно является, но он не думает, что эксцентричный миллионер Портер Ламберт, с его антиаугскими убеждениями и корпоративным прошлым, смог бы распознать инфолинк с первого взгляда, и уж точно не старую модель, которая не примелькалась на билбордах повсюду.

Он бросает мельком взгляд на Дженсена, который всё ещё торчит в дверном проходе в своей классической позе, скрестив руки на груди. Он не уверен, кому из них приходится хуже – начинённому аугментациями с головы до ног Дженсену сейчас должно быть невесело, но это Притчарду ради дела пришлось натянуть на себя личину совершенно другого человека.

Несмотря на всё, он рад наличию поддержки, пусть даже их роли в миссии распределились непривычно.

Доктор Фишер не очень-то вежливо отталкивает Притчарда от лабораторной кушетки и смеряет пристальным обвиняющим взглядом. Он тщательно удерживает на лице нейтральное выражение и молча отступает. Тем не менее он не упускает возможности скользнуть взглядом по кушетке, отмечая, что некоторые аугментации, попавшие в поле зрения, почти наверняка были извлечены из тел живых людей.

Он начинает топтаться вокруг прямоугольника, но по-прежнему не может увидеть, что же там внутри. Он различает отдельные цветовые пятна, но никакой дополнительной информации его наблюдение не приносит, а система вентиляции воздуха в лаборатории работает слишком слабо, чтобы заставить завесу хоть немного приоткрыться.

– Что это? – спрашивает он у доктора Фишер, что следует за ним по пятам. Глупый вопрос; у него уже имеется догадка, чем именно это может оказаться, но он здесь для того, чтобы получить доказательства – конкретные улики. Чем дальше, тем веселее; у него такое чувство, что доктор Фишер подозревает его и Дженсена, и если их прикрытие сейчас провалится, им придётся прорываться с боем, что ни одного из них не порадует.

– А, – говорит Фишер, – это наш, э, человеческий экспериментальный стенд. Звучит жутковато, я знаю, но мы занимаемся разработкой технологии, которая позволит избавиться от аугментаций без инвазивной хирургии и синдрома отмены нейропозина, что периодически требует практических исследований.

Притчард пожимает плечами.

– Я вас прекрасно понимаю. Хотелось бы поглядеть, как это у вас делается, если вы не возражаете. Видите ли, без обид, но я предпочитаю наглядный пример словам, – _чёрт_ , он ненавидит себя за это, но у него такое чувство, что через несколько секунд он ещё пуще возненавидит всю эту ситуацию в целом, – так что я буду по-настоящему признателен за демонстрацию.

– О, мистер Ламберт, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, вы же должны понимать–

Голос доктора Фишер застывает у неё в горле, когда Притчард, прекрасно осознавая последствия того, что он собирается сделать, но молясь, что сумеет удержать личину «я-беру-что-захочу» миллионера в следующую минуту, протягивает руку и отдёргивает завесу.

И вот он, момент истины. Кресло, к которому пристёгнуто ремнями человеческое тело. Кем бы ни был тот человек, Притчарду не нужно быть Шерлоком, чтобы понять, что он мёртв – его череп раскроен, кожа отогнута, как при нейрохирургической операции, но гораздо более небрежно. Окровавленные аугментации, неаккуратно вырезанные из человеческого мозга, выложены в ряд на маленьком металлическом столике, а между ним и трупом, сгорбившись, сидит в другом кресле человек, лицо которого закрыто респиратором и защитными гогглами. Его голова вздёргивается под аккомпанемент хрустящих костей – _не_ его, а трупа – и он встречается взглядом с Притчардом. Его глаза подсвечены ярким, сфокусированным пучком света, который падает сверху на череп его жертвы, придавая ему совершенно дикий вид. Это выглядит почти как сцена из дешёвого ужастика – его лабораторный халат заляпан кровью, как свежей, как и уже подсохшей, а также другими биологическими жидкостями и химикалиями, которые Притчард не может идентифицировать с первого взгляда, и его нитриловые перчатки полностью _пропитались_ кровью. В руках он держит пинцет и какой-то другой металлический инструмент, названия которого Притчард не знает. Ни капли уважения к покойнику, которого он, вне всякого сомнения, убил, а если нет, то по меньшей мере соучаствовал в убийстве. Благодаря его усилиям человеческая плоть превратилась в ужасающее месиво, в котором он упорно продолжает ковыряться. Судя по самым свежим следам крови и мозгового вещества, замеченным Фрэнсисом, можно смело предположить, что у покойника были бионические глаза, и этот человек в настоящий момент вырезает переднюю часть черепа, чтобы извлечь их вместе с синтетическими нервами и всем прочим.

– К сожалению, ах, к сожалению… без _подводных камней_ в нашем деле не обойтись, – говорит доктор Фишер из-за спины Фрэнсиса.

Он сглатывает внезапный комок в пересохшем горле. Он думает, что его руки, все ещё удерживающие завесу, сейчас подрагивают, и он сильно, _очень сильно_ жалеет, что на нём нет перчаток. Его кожа зудит, ладони вспотели, пальцы колет от ощущения чего-то жуткого, неправильного и _грязного_.  
Именно в этот момент Дженсен решает нарушить молчание, и эти слова – первое, что он произносит за всё время их пребывания в этом здании.

– Что за _херь, вашу мать_! – выдыхает Дженсен, его голос почему-то звучит практически над самым ухом, но Фрэнсис не может заставить себя оторвать взгляд от разворачивающейся перед ним сцены, продолжая смотреть в испуганные глаза человека в халате, хотя осознаёт, что Дженсен сейчас стоит прямо позади него. Волосы у него на загривке встают дыбом, но не от внезапного вторжения Дженсена, а оттого, что всё слишком стремительно развивается и летит ко всем чертям, и хотя у них по-прежнему есть шанс выбраться отсюда живыми, но увиденное успело вызвать у него жуткую оторопь и отвращение. Фрэнсис почти ненавидит себя за то, что ничего не может поделать с происходящим, кроме как передать улики Шарифу и надеяться, что власти положат этому конец.

Фрэнсис отпускает завесу, выпрямляет спину и вымучивает из себя улыбку для доктора Фишер.

– Я увидел, что хотел, – говорит он, да, _мать вашу_ , он увидел самую _что ни на есть_ настоящую _херь_. – Не обращайте внимания на моего телохранителя, – он больше не хочет использовать его тупое фальшивое имя, в любом случае вряд ли кто-то обратит внимание на то, что он перестал обращаться к Дженсену по имени, – временами он бывает излишне… _прямолинейным_.

Он делает паузу для драматического эффекта, а ещё для того, чтобы привести в порядок свои сбившиеся в кучу мысли.

– Что ж, – заключает Притчард, – теперь, когда мы разобрались с _этим_ , я думаю, что увидел здесь всё, что требовалось.

Действительно, он определённо увидел всё, что требовалось, и продолжает записывать и одновременно передавать ранее записанный материал на защищённый сервер в Шариф Индастриз.

Доктор Фишер делает шаг к нему. Останавливается. Её рот открывается, формируя небольшую букву «о», потом закрывается, и она делает резкий вдох.

– Я отлично понимаю, что наши методы могут показаться… _сомнительными_. Но я надеюсь, что это не повлияет на ваше решение?

Там, под поверхностью её слов, есть скрытое послание, и Фрэнсис видит его в её глазах, где отражается слепящий свет ламп. _Если ты поменяешь своё решение, то станешь следующим на очереди в это кресло._

Он выдаёт доктору Фишер самую злобную ухмылку, которую в состоянии вообразить, сверкнув зубами.

– Конечно же, нет. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Я совсем не против небольшой… _креативности_ , когда это необходимо.

Он чувствует, как к его горлу подкатывает тошнота. Ему неебически хочется рвать, орать, бить кулаками в стену, да _что угодно_ , лишь бы стряхнуть это липкое ощущение, потому что он яростно презирает всех и вся вокруг, включая то, что ему приходится притворяться, будто он верит в собственные слова, притворяться, будто он действительно _такой_ человек.

Кажется, доктор Фишер слегка расслабляется. Она просовывает голову за завесу, бормоча что-то человеку в халате о том, что он может спокойно продолжать свою работу дальше, что она и в самом деле ужасно сожалеет, что они ему помешали, но посетители нагрянули так внезапно, что у неё совершенно не было времени подготовиться.

– А сейчас, – говорит она, – хоть вы и сказали, что увидели здесь всё, что требовалось, но осталась ещё одна вещь. Думаю, вам должно понравиться.

С этими словами она шествует через всю комнату к чему-то, напоминающему импровизированный металлодетектор. Она нежно поглаживает его – ни дать ни взять автодилер, демонстрирующий лучшую модель этого года на выставке.

– Как вам, полагаю, уже известно, средний металлодетектор способен реагировать на большинство аугментаций, но обычно они запрограммированы таким образом, что не сигнализируют о них. Мы внесли несколько ключевых изменений в программу этого детектора, так что он теперь не только издаёт сигнал тревоги, когда через него проходит аугментированный индивид, но и может засечь наличие аугментаций, которые обычные детекторы _не_ улавливают. К примеру, большинство нейроаугментаций никак не обнаружимы на сканерах, но этот? Этот не пропустит _ничего_. Мы планируем установить подобные устройства не только в лаборатории, но и в наших корпоративных центрах в Детройте и Виндзоре, как только улучшим его внешний дизайн. Как раз для этого нам очень пригодятся ваши деньги.

Она улыбается. Она улыбается Притчарду, и он ненавидит её грёбаную улыбочку.

Он стискивает свои руки в кулаки за спиной и дотошно изучает детектор. В нём нет ничего особенного, на самом деле; он уже успел придумать парочку способов сделать такое же устройство, но дешевле и эффективнее. Единственная причина, по которой подобных вещей _не_ существует, по крайней мере, не на чёрном рынке, состоит в том, что их применение незаконно в большинстве случаев, и не без оснований. Аугментации отдельного индивида являются частью его медицинской истории и, следовательно, его личным делом, по мнению Притчарда. Единственное исключение, которое он допускает – это аугментации типа Тайфуна, которые являются армейскими, а не медицинскими, но Дженсен уж точно не может служить лакмусовой бумажкой для определения _нормы_ , когда речь идет об аугментациях, и Притчард не прочь пофилософствовать об этом, но не сегодня.

– Как это будет работать? – спрашивает он. – Могу лишь представить, что для его применения вам потребуются особые предосторожности.

Доктор Фишер ощеривается, и Притчарду хочется назвать её улыбку по-настоящему _злой_ или как минимум _зловещей_ , потому что он и в самом деле не может подобрать лучшего определения для этого выражения лица.

– Всё довольно просто. Сигнал тревоги не будет слышен тому, кто её включил. Если _аугментированный индивид_ пройдёт через детектор, предупреждение будет послано на пост охраны, которая направит нарушителя по запланированному маршруту и задержит его.

 _«И затем доставит его в лабораторию»_ , – думает Притчард. Он кивает, опять фальшиво улыбаясь.

– Хотите увидеть демонстрацию? – спрашивает доктор Фишер. – У меня в сердце установлен стент, который, конечно же, не является аугментацией, но детектор на него реагирует.

Она недовольно морщится.

– Нам всё еще предстоит устранить небольшие изъяны в устройстве детектора, чтобы он смог отличать жизненно необходимые медицинские вмешательства от античеловеческих аугментаций. Здесь имеется рудиментарный нейропозиновый детектор, но нам пока не представилось возможности его протестировать как следует, чтобы понять, будет ли это работать.

Притчард замечает краем глаза, что Дженсен смотрит прямо на него. В этот раз он даже показывает признаки эмоции – уголки его губ опущены вниз, придавая ему почти угрюмый вид, рот плотно сжат. Он, по-видимому, не может удержать гримасу, и Притчард думает, ничего удивительного, потому что от грёбаного лицемерия этой женщины ему почти физически _больно_.

– Ладно, полагаю, я хочу взглянуть, – говорит он, как только понимает, что в разговоре наступила неловкая пауза, надо надеяться, не слишком уж длинная.

Доктор Фишер слегка кланяется перед тем, как встать в рамку металлодетектора, и, как по команде, компьютерный монитор поблизости пронзительно пищит. Кажется, она слегка вздрагивает, как будто осознавая, что имеет нечто общее с _аугментированными индивидами_ , и быстро отключает сигнал тревоги на компьютере.

– Если вы взглянете сюда, хотя издалека вам, разумеется, не видно, детектор указывает на наличие возможных аугментаций, но отсутствие нейропозина. А теперь, почему бы кому-то из вас не попробовать?

Ах ты. Сука. Блядский. Чёрт. Все известные ругательства одновременно приходят ему на ум. Притчарду следовало бы раньше увидеть, к чему она клонит.

– Я не думаю, что подхожу для демонстрации, – говорит он, стараясь не думать о нейропозине, плещущемся в его крови. – У меня протезированный тазобедренный сустав, вполне ожидаемо, что мы увидим очередное ложное срабатывание.

Она хмурится. Он знает, что она подозревает его.

– А не слишком ли вы молоды для протеза тазобедренного сустава?

Фрэнсис морально готовится к тому, что их дела _стремительно_ пойдут наперекосяк, и фырканье стоящего позади Дженсена становится для него неожиданностью.

– Не удивляйтесь, доктор Фишер, – говорит он. – Портер умудряется попадать в переделку всякий раз, когда он не под присмотром. Должно быть, этот комплекс есть у всех богатых детишек, если вы меня понимаете. Считают, что могут лезть повсюду, куда им вздумается. Он просто не в состоянии осознать, что не является неуязвимым.

Притчард моргает, потерпев неудачу в попытке расшифровать сказанное, переводит дух, а затем заставляет себя рассмеяться, поддержав небольшую хитрость. Он старается _не_ заострять своё внимание на том факте, что в действительности последние несколько слов можно _применить_ к самому Дженсену, что бесчисленное множество раз, когда соединение инфолинка, следуя по нисходящему витку спирали, уходило в статистический шум, Притчард невольно думал, что кажущийся неуязвимым Дженсен однажды тоже может сломаться под непосильным гнётом.

– Хорошо, тогда почему бы вам не попробовать, эм… сэр?

Она запинается, не зная имени таинственного телохранителя Портера Ламберта, эксцентричного мультимиллионера, и слабо машет рукой в его направлении. Сердце Притчарда резко замирает в груди, и он сопротивляется желанию прижать палец к шее, чтобы поискать пульс. Он знает, что тот никуда не исчез, но нуждается в дополнительном подтверждении.

Дженсен не двигается с места, где стоит.

– Я предпочёл бы этого не делать. Моя медицинская история – это моё личное дело.

И вот с этого момента ситуация катится под откос. Доктор Фишер скрещивает руки и наклоняет голову, заметно, что её тревога усиливается с каждой секундой.

– Вы подразумеваете, что аугментированы, сэр?

– Со всем уважением, – отвечает Дженсен, – я считаю, вам следовало бы заняться самоанализом. Кажется, вы не в состоянии определить границу между жизненно необходимыми дополнениями и теми, которые, по вашим словам, относятся к _античеловеческим_.

Доктор Фишер усмехается.

– Всё просто. Любая аугментация, которая требует нейропозин, является античеловеческой.

Ну ладно. В этот спор Притчард встревать не намерен. Проблема нейропозина является довольно сложной, и, по его мнению, это скорее связано с жаждой наживы биотехнологических компаний, нежели с моралью тех индивидов, которые вынуждены использовать его, чтобы выжить.

В этот момент Притчард сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было, жалеет, что не может увидеть глаза Дженсена, что не может увидеть, как в его светящихся радужках, он точно знает, пылает неугасимое желание справедливости. Он знает о чувствах Дженсена, потому что он чувствует то же самое.

И, к его удивлению, Дженсен разворачивается к нему лицом. Поднимает подбородок выше. Едва заметно хмурится.

– Я считаю, нам пора уйти, Портер. Мы уже увидели всё, что требовалось.

«Мы», думает Притчард, без какого-либо двойного подтекста. Всего лишь одно слово, и ещё « _Я хотел бы, чтобы он называл меня по имени_ при нормальных _обстоятельствах_ ». Сейчас определённо неподходящее время для таких решений, но этот уровень фамильярности? Он не так уж и плох, наверное.

– Я согласен, – отвечает он, и готов посмеяться над паникой в глазах доктора Фишер, в то время как её взгляд нервно бегает между ними двумя.

– Вы-вы ведь не откажетесь нас спонсировать, правда?

Притчард ухмыляется, закатывая глаза, и одновременно разворачивается, направляясь к двери, через которую они вошли.

– Разумеется, не откажусь. Вы должны понимать, что у меня чётко очерченная сфера интересов, и это было бы глупостью, и…

Он резко замирает от сильного грохота – человек в халате с окровавленными руками, полными чего-то, что могло оказаться и ошмётками плоти, и аугментациями, покидает прямоугольную зону, пробежав мимо него, и выскакивает через ту самую дверь, которая ранее послужила им входом. Замок щёлкает, закрываясь за ним, время как будто замедляется, чувство паники в мозгу Притчарда заглушается до уровня фонового шума, оставляя лишь зловещее тиканье, говорящее о том, что время уходит.

Он делает ещё шаг, к той двери, которая осталась приоткрытой.

– Боюсь, я не могу позволить вам уйти, – говорит доктор Фишер.

– Как недальновидно с вашей стороны, – говорит Притчард. – Если вы всё еще хотите получить мои деньги, то не лучше ли договориться по-хорошему.

Она не пытается его остановить, и часть его осознаёт, что это может быть ловушкой, но это осознание настигает его миллисекундой позже после того, как его ладонь встречается с дверной ручкой, компьютер издаёт пищащий сигнал, и, взглянув поближе на дверной проём, он понимает, что второй металлодетектор был хитро спрятан.

Три пары глаз одновременно фокусируются на мониторе компьютера, на котором ярко высвечиваются – да, на этот раз Фрэнсис находится там, откуда он _может_ видеть картинку – два сообщения.

Первое, у Портера Ламберта имеется в организме лишнее железо, которое вполне может оказаться как аугментацией, так и невинным протезом тазобедренного сустава.

Второе, в теле Портера Ламберта присутствует небольшое количество нейропозина.

– Ну пиздец, – говорит Притчард, застывая на месте.


	5. Глава 5

До того, как способность двигаться возвращается к Притчарду, перед его глазами мелькает желто-белая вспышка – незапятнанный кровью халат и сульфидные волосы, и Дженсен издает удивлённый возглас.

Неожиданно доктор Фишер показывает совершенно иное лицо. Шприц пляшет в её руке, она вьётся вокруг Дженсена, дразня его, и она определённо знает, что его Страж – при условии, что она вообще в курсе о _наличии_ у него Стража – ещё не запустился, чтобы обратить эффект введённого ему чего бы там ни было в этом шприце, потому что любой человек её комплекции (точнее говоря, любой человек в здравом уме, но насчёт неё у Фрэнсиса имеются нехилые такие сомнения) иначе ни за что не стал бы провоцировать Дженсена. Взгляд Дженсена, скрытый тонированными линзами, невозможно прочесть, но Фрэнк может сказать, что тот слегка ошарашен, и в намечающейся схватке его, вполне вероятно, могут задеть. Разумеется, победа будет за ним, но время стремительно утекает, а его рука ощупывает шею в том месте, где вошла игла, размазывая кровь чуть повыше воротника его водолазки, и когда она толкает Дженсена, он отшатывается назад, тревога всё так же орёт, Фрэнсис _всё так же_ не двигается, и как же его _достали_ эти долбаные идиоты, которые думают, что могут справиться с Дженсеном, учитывая, что его аугментации видны невооружённым глазом. Кто, как не Фрэнк, знает, что такое чья-то проблема с самооценкой, ну может, не в той степени, как Дженсен. И он знает, что доктор Фишер и ей _подобные_ – алчные люди с явно нездоровыми целями.

Он наконец-то обретает голос и заодно нащупывает нож с выкидным лезвием, который всё это время таился под пиджаком.

– Эй ты, сучка, – говорит он, – на твоём месте я бы этого не делал.

Доктор Фишер зыркает на всё ещё бездействующего рядом с детектором Притчарда, по-видимому, _не_ считая его за угрозу, и снова толкает Дженсена в грудь, и, судя по тому, что он почти не реагирует, его дела действительно плохи.

Фрэнсису при первой же возможности надо будет проверить состояние Стража здоровья Дженсена.

– Этот парень? Твой телохранитель? С тем вирусом, который я ему вколола, он ничегошеньки не сможет мне сделать. Он сейчас в отключке и ничего не соображает.

Она разворачивается к Фрэнсису, бросив пустой шприц, и извлекает второй из глубин своего халата.

– Твоя очередь.

 _Вирус_? Выходит, не наркотик. Фрэнсису это совсем не нравится. Никто, и уж _точно_ не эта сучка, не имеет права лезть к аугментациям Дженсена, чтобы получить нечестное преимущество над ним. Вообще-то, он просто задолбался бы запоминать чертежи каждой из тупых армейских примочек, которые Шарифу удумалось установить Дженсену, но сейчас ему, видимо, придётся применить на практике все имеющиеся знания – и всё по милости одной поехавшей крышей псевдоучёной.

Он хмурится.

– Что это за вирус такой?

– Дегенеративного типа, – отвечает она, ухмыляясь. – Он проникает во все его аугментации и отключает их, одну за другой, чтобы Сборщики могли взять его тёпленьким.

После чего она называет Дженсена так, как ей определённо не следовало бы, в особенности перед Фрэнсисом, и вкрадчиво рассказывает, что она намеревается сделать с Дженсеном и его аугментациями – чего ей _определённо_ не следовало бы говорить перед Фрэнсисом – и вцепляется в его руку, будто намереваясь затащить его в операционную зону, в это дьявольское кресло.

С Притчарда вполне _достаточно_. Он выщёлкивает лезвие и наставляет нож на Фишер.

– На твоём месте я бы этого не делал, – говорит он, и на этот раз она и правда останавливается. Её рука зависает над аугментированным бицепсом Дженсена, а её взгляд перескакивает с ножа Фрэнсиса на его мрачный взгляд.

Фрэнсис технарь, а не боец. Но еще он не идиот, и он умеет постоять за себя. Может быть, у него нет при себе Тайфуна или крутой пушки, но он потратил достаточно времени на то, чтобы научиться использовать нож. А еще он очень, _очень_ крепко обозлён, и его нейронные аугментации по-прежнему в режиме записи, посылаемой Шарифу, который имеет возможность наблюдать за разворачивающейся драмой в полной безопасности своего кабинета.

Доктор Фишер, по-видимому, успела к этому времени достаточно хорошо прочесть Фрэнсиса, чтобы понять, что дерётся он точно так же, как хакает – быстро и грязно. Она медленно отступает от Дженсена, и Фрэнсис ухмыляется ей открытым ртом, показывая зубы.

Он движется в сторону, становясь чуть ближе к доктору Фишер, чем ему бы хотелось, и указывает на открытую дверь позади него.

– Беги, – говорит он. – Я нихера не шучу.

Дженсен, продолжая спотыкаться, врезается в стену и шипит сквозь сжатые зубы. Он всё ещё держится за шею, даже когда ударяется всем телом о стену с такой силой, что от неё отлетает кусками штукатурка. Как это ни скверно, Фрэнсис вынужден признать, что доктор Фишер сделала превосходный _стратегический_ ход, когда вывела его из строя в самую первую очередь.

Кажется, она осознаёт, что вирус может и не выиграть ей достаточное количество времени, потому что Дженсен поднимается на ноги – медленно, неуверенно, но неуклонно – сжимая кулаки и _тяжело_ выдыхая через расширенные ноздри. Его солнцезащитные очки в какой-то момент спадают, а защитные линзы по-прежнему убраны.

Фрэнсис не ошибался. Его глаза _горят_ , невзирая на очевидную стеклянность взгляда, словно бы затянутого туманом. Может, его аугментации вырубились, а может, его Страж успел включиться. У Притчарда такое чувство, что у них нет времени, чтобы прояснить этот момент, так что он бросается вперёд.

Доктор Фишер замахивается на него, чуть не засадив ему в шею шприц, и ему едва удаётся увернуться. Она берёт его в захват, и хотя её силы, разумеется, ничего не стоят против Дженсена, но ей есть что противопоставить Притчарду. Он спотыкается, и она преуспевает в том, чтобы сбить его с ног.

Он валится на пол, его костлявые локти чересчур быстро и интимно сближаются с изгаженным линолеумом, но он лишь крепче сжимает свой нож. Доктор Фишер, стоя на коленях, пытается всадить в него шприц, и он вскидывает руки, защищаясь, свежеушибленные локти снова болезненно ударяются, прижатые её руками. Они борются неловко, испытывая боль, перемежаемую шипением, хрюканьем и новыми синяками, и каждый раз, когда она берёт верх, пусть лишь на крошечное мгновение, Фрэнсиса снова и снова переполняет страх. Он думает, что его сердце вполне способно вырваться из груди, правда, по наихудшей причине из возможных, и когда ситуация _наконец-то_ меняется в его пользу, и он оказывается сверху, у него нет лишней секунды на раздумья.

Он колеблется, прижимая доктора Фишер к полу и пытаясь обездвижить, и эта секундная заминка едва не стоит ему укола в шею. В этот момент он испытывает панику, оказываясь перед несколькими равновозможными вариантами действий – ни один не идеален, но некоторые гораздо хуже, чем хотелось бы.

Он наверняка сможет отчётливо воспроизвести в памяти тонкий _свист_ , издаваемый ножом, когда он заносит руку, и влажный хруст, с которым лезвие погружается в предплечье доктора Фишер.

Она вскрикивает, скорее от шока, чем от настоящей боли, и начинает вырываться ещё яростнее, чем до того. К счастью для Фрэнсиса, в своём остервенении она с размаху трескается черепушкой о пол и теряет сознание. Кровь просачивается сквозь рукав её халата, окрашивая пальцы Фрэнсиса, и он второпях выдёргивает нож из её руки. По крайней мере, ему удалось добиться желаемого – от резкой боли она выронила шприц, – и он отпинывает тот подальше от нее, одновременно протирая лезвие ножа своим пиджаком. Останутся пятна крови или нет, он никогда больше не наденет эту отвратительную вещь.

Фрэнсис убирает нож, сворачивая свою наступательную операцию, и поворачивается к Дженсену. Мужчина буквально стоит на коленях, крепко нахмурившись, его зубы сцеплены с той же силой, что и кулак руки, безвольно повисшей. Второй рукой он пытается опереться на развороченную стену, находясь в странном пограничном состоянии, когда он не может стоять на ногах, но и не может позволить себе снова упасть на пол. Не тратя времени зря, Фрэнсис помогает Дженсену подняться, действуя настолько бережно, насколько может себе позволить, и не упускает из виду того, как мужчину ведёт в сторону. Тот кажется на удивление лёгким для своего роста, наверное, некоторые аугментации отличаются меньшей плотностью по сравнению с органическими аналогами. Он торопливо шарит взглядом по окрестностям. Дженсену нужна медицинская помощь, притом _срочно_ , и хотя условия здесь далеки от идеальных, но пока доктор Фишер, всё ещё в отключке, валяется на полу – « _так тебе и надо»_ , думает Притчард с чувством мрачного удовлетворения, « _почувствуй-ка на себе собственные методы лечения»_ , – и поблизости, кажется, никого нет, стоит рискнуть.

– Ну, давай, чёртов здоровяк. Помогай мне, – кряхтит он, наполовину ведя, наполовину таща на себе Дженсена в операционную зону, и они едва не падают оба, когда Дженсен начинает слабо сопротивляться, выдираясь из хватки Фрэнсиса. При иных обстоятельствах он бы без труда преуспел, и это лишний раз свидетельствует о его нынешней слабости. Каким-то образом Фрэнсису удаётся его удержать.

– Нет, нет, – в этот момент в голосе Фрэнсиса проскальзывают нехарактерно нежные нотки, чего обычно он себе не позволяет, особенно в присутствии Дженсена. – Я не сделаю тебе больно, Дженсен, я не… тебе нужна медицинская помощь.

Ответ Дженсена звучит неразборчиво, потому что в этот момент Фрэнсис бесцеремонно роняет его на окровавленное кресло. По всей видимости, тот человек в халате не удосужился прибраться после того, как избавился от трупа; должно быть, он успел это сделать в то время, когда доктор Фишер демонстрировала металлодетектор. Фрэнсис думает – о чёрт, он прямо так _уверен_ , что они выберутся – что после такого приключения им обоим понадобится терапия, не то чтобы не нуждались в ней до этого. А также горячий душ и специально для Фрэнсиса – двойная доза транквилизаторов.

– Притчард, – хрипит Дженсен, – Фрэнсис, – и Фрэнсис, занятый поиском инструментов, которые не были бы изгвазданы в чужих потрохах, на мгновение застывает. Он не в состоянии вспомнить ни единого случая, когда Дженсен называл бы его по имени ранее – возможно, что-то такое и было, но уж точно ничего похожего на _эту_ ситуацию.

Он находит то, что ему требуется и, бормоча под нос проклятия, поворачивается к Дженсену.

– Адам, – пробует произнести он, ощущая дрожь в позвоночнике, должно быть, дело в том, что он в полной мере осознаёт и всю тяжесть ситуации, и то, что стоит на кону, и то, что, должно быть, ни разу он не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым в присутствии Дженсена. Впрочем, обратное тоже верно, и, называя его по имени, он чувствует нечто до странности чуждое и до боли знакомое одновременно.

Глаза Дженсена – _Адама_ – встречаются с его глазами, моргают, взгляд затуманен страданием, но он в сознании, по крайней мере, способен _осознавать_ , что происходит.

– Адам, – повторяет Фрэнсис, испуская тяжелый вздох, который проскальзывает по его трахее, оставив лёгкие опавшими. Его сердце тонет в страхе и смирении перед неизбежным, и ещё каком-то чувстве, которое он пока не может – или не _желает_ – назвать вслух. В его голосе прорывается нетерпение, слова, возможно, излишне резкие, срываются с языка. Он со злостью цедит их сквозь зубы, буквально выталкивая из горла.

– Мне нужно твоё сотрудничество, потому что времени у нас в обрез, а я хочу помочь тебе. Сейчас я не могу дать тебе наркоз, но большинство твоих аугментаций не функционируют, по идее, ты и не должен чувствовать боль в полной мере.

Он придвигается ближе, и следующие его слова умирают на языке от одного взгляда на лицо Адама. От невысказанного страха и _грусти_ в его глазах. Но он вновь обретает голос, а вместе с ним и решимость действовать, невзирая на собственные страх и грусть, угрожающие сокрушить его, невзирая даже на желание сломаться и сдаться.

– Разве ты не хочешь пошутить? – хрипло каркает Адам, и Фрэнсис после небольшой заминки продолжает выкладывать инструменты на ближайшую чистую поверхность, найденную им в самом уголке стального стола.

– Конечно, будет немного больно, – не задумываясь говорит Фрэнсис. Лишь после того, как слова покидают его рот, он осознаёт, что повторяет, как эхо, свои же собственные слова, сказанные Адаму в их первую встречу по возвращении того из шестимесячного больничного отпуска. В этот момент он понимает, что следовало бы экономить энергию в своих аугментациях, поэтому он прекращает запись видеострима, предназначенного для Шарифа. Он надеется, что Шариф благополучно получит – его ж мать, они добыли значительно больше, чем рассчитывали, придя сюда – необходимые доказательства.

Адам слабо усмехается, повлажневшие уголки его глаз болезненно подёргиваются, так по-человечески – _выдавая его уязвимость,_ – и Фрэнсис сохраняет в памяти этот образ. Он снимает фальшивую кожу, прикрывающую шестиугольник на лбу Адама, чтобы получить доступ к его аугментациям.

Сначала Страж – за отсутствием лучшей альтернативы, Фрэнсис хакает инфолинк Адама и создаёт прямой интерфейс между ними, используя энергию своих нейронных аугментаций, чтобы запустить инфолинк в онлайн-режиме. Он берёт столько биоэнергии, сколько можно по требованиям безопасности – а затем ещё немного – чтобы поддерживать работу Стража на пиковой мощности. Само собой разумеется, тот быстро отфильтровывает вирус из систем Адама, и Фрэнсис позволяет себе с облегчением выдохнуть, как только аугментации прекращают вырубаться.

Но всё же большинство его систем по-прежнему офлайн и нуждается в перезапуске, а для этого требуется энергия – намного больше, чем Фрэнсис либо собственное тело Адама в состоянии обеспечить.

Он включает следующую по важности вещь, конвертер энергии, и – по глупости игнорируя предупреждения – инициирует загрузочную последовательность.

Всего через пару секунд тело Адама в кресле начинает сотрясаться в жестоких судорогах, и до Фрэнсиса доходит-таки, почему существуют ограничения насчёт этой процедуры, хотя «пациенты», как правило, находятся в бессознательном состоянии. Он прилагает значительное усилие, чтобы оставаться как можно более спокойным и собранным, и дрожь в его руках почти сходит на нет, когда он останавливает перезагрузку. Он и Адам замирают одновременно.

Ему нужно больше биоэнергии.

В его ушах стоит противный звон, когда он покидает операционную и рыскает по ящикам в лаборатории, но ему довольно быстро удаётся найти несколько батончиков кибер-про-энергии – несомненно, оставшихся от предыдущих жертв, чьи аугментации отключила доктор Фишер – однако всё равно он чувствует, что теряет драгоценное время. Он бросает мимолётный взгляд на доктора, проверяя, что она так и лежит без сознания на полу.

Адам от боли стискивает зубы, издавая лишь тихий агонизирующий стон, сжимает подлокотники кресла. Тем не менее он всё ещё способен осознавать окружающую обстановку, и когда Фрэнсис берёт одну из его рук и осторожно расцепляет сведённые судорогой пальцы, он смыкает их на предложенном батончике кибер-про-энергии. К огромному облегчению Фрэнсиса, он умудряется снять обёртку и донести его до рта, даже _не_ раздавив по дороге в кашу, и жуёт с явно изголодавшимся видом.

Фрэнсис снимает обёртки с остальных батончиков, прежде чем положить их на подлокотник кресла, и тогда уже переключает внимание на аугментации Дженсена. Он совершенно не желает рисковать, перезагружая несколько дополнений практически одновременно, но Адам сейчас не функционален, да что там, он долго не _продержится_ без нормально функционирующего конвертера энергии, не говоря уже…

Фрэнсис волевым усилием обрубает поток мыслей, чтобы не свихнуться, последовательно перечисляя все аугментации Адама, которые требуют переподключения, и заново инициирует загрузочную последовательность конвертера энергии, с облегчением выдыхая, когда тот с перебоями возвращается к жизни. Адам рядом с ним глотает не жуя очередной батончик, и паника, заставляющая поджилки Фрэнсиса дрожать, начинает отступать, становясь чем-то более управляемым, чем-то вроде фонового жужжания, которое вызывает желание дробно выстукивать пальцами в такт. Он делает вдох и повторяет весь процесс, всю последовательность шагов при перезагрузке для каждой аугментации, по одной за раз. Теперь, когда самая сложная часть осталась позади, время летит скорее, и он начинает терять чувство реальности, времени, всего, что находится за пределами его рук и инфолинка. Пожалуй, это не так уж сильно отличается от его обычных заданий.

Примерно шесть батончиков кибер-про-энергии и одну паническую атаку спустя он отпускает руки Адама – ему пришлось физически к ним подключиться, чтобы перезагрузить – с пониманием того, что работа сделана, все системы онлайн и функционируют в нормальном режиме, и… едва ли он понимает, что делать дальше. Что он ощущает – это такое невыразимое словесно ощущение почти пустоты внутри, стёртой докрасна обнажённой кожи, одиночества и уязвимости перед намного превосходящей его безразличной силой, внезапно вышвырнувшей его обратно в полную и всеобъемлющую тишину, едва он успел привыкнуть к окружающему его неумолчному адскому крику.

Тело Адама в кресле вздрагивает, его глаза крепко зажмурены. Фрэнсис затаивает дыхание. Как раз в тот момент, когда он начинает слегка переживать, Адам приходит в себя. Его веки дрожат, и он с трудом смотрит вверх на Фрэнсиса.

– Не буду лгать, – выговаривает он неразборчиво, – я уж думал, что не выкарабкаюсь. 

Фрэнсис на этот раз позволяет своему взгляду задержаться на лице Адама. Он вздыхает.

– Ты записывал всё это на видео? – спрашивает Адам.

– Я остановил запись, когда начал, ну, _неотложную операцию_ , – отвечает Фрэнсис, опираясь на спинку хирургического кресла. – Для протокола, Шариф увидит всё, что было до того момента. Включая то, как ты спрашивал меня, хочу ли я пошутить, и то, как я воткнул нож в руку доктора Фишер.

Адам делает глубокий вдох, как будто собирается засмеяться или заплакать, или _что-то_ в этом роде, но его прерывает жестокий приступ кашля, в котором запланированные слова теряются.

– Ты – _чёрт_ – ты ткнул её ножом? За меня? Ну, спасибо, Фр-Притчард, я, – новый приступ кашля, – я никогда не думал, что ты настолько дорожишь мной.

Фрэнсис закатывает глаза, притворяясь, что его нисколько не задело возвращение Адама к привычному обращению.

– О да, приятель, наслаждайся этим, пока можешь. Я гарантирую, что и пальцем не пошевелю для тебя в следующий раз, если только от этого не будет зависеть моя собственная жизнь.

Адам задыхается, прикладывая руку к груди в притворном ужасе, симулируя боль.

– А я-то думал, что ты действительно заботился обо мне.

Фрэнсис обнаруживает, что смотрит Адаму прямо в глаза, и свежее чувство горечи зарождается в его сердце от этих слов.

– А знаешь, – шипит он по-змеиному, наклоняясь вплотную к его лицу, – быть может, так и _есть_.

На какой-то ужасающий момент их лица находятся всего в паре дюймов друг от друга, Фрэнсис ощущает дыхание Адама, горячее и неровное, напротив своей шеи. Он способен рассмотреть каждую мельчайшую деталь технологического шедевра, которым являются оптические импланты, скулы Адама резко выделяются, освещённые зелёным сиянием его радужек, и так просто было бы придвинуться чуточку ближе и…

Фрэнсис отшатывается назад, его колени скованы, ноги оцепенели, губы искривлены в подобии злой гримасы.

– Ты можешь стоять на ногах самостоятельно? – спрашивает он, избегая пристального взгляда Адама – в этот раз ему хотелось бы, чтобы глаза того скрыли тёмные линзы – и Адам хмыкает, будто разгадав его желание, и так и поступает. Ответ на его вопрос, к сожалению, однозначное « _нет_ », и Фрэнсис прикусывает язык, когда они вдвоём медленно покидают лабораторию. Они проделывают долгий путь сквозь оставленную открытой дверь, которая ведёт в довольно заурядный офис, полностью заставленный закрытыми коробками, и оттуда на улицу, к ближайшему такси.

Они хранят молчание, сидя в опасной близости друг от друга, до самого возвращения в Шариф Индастриз, и Фрэнсис не может отделаться от мысли о том, как он ужасен в плане моральной поддержки – а в плане физической поддержки и того хуже.


	6. Глава 6

Фрэнсис всерьёз рассматривает возможность запереться в своём офисе и злиться на всех, но приходит к выводу, что простота доступа в офис может побудить некоторых его коллег заявиться к нему – в особенности, Малик или Шарифа, хотя бы потому, что они – единственные люди в Шариф Индастриз, не считая Дженсена (Адама? Может Фрэнсис так его теперь называть?), которым на него не поебать. Словом, сопроводив Адама (хрен с ним, Фрэнсис хочет и будет называть его по имени) в медпункт и проверив по инфолинку, что Шариф действительно получил искомые доказательства, Фрэнсис возвращается в свою квартиру.

Это какой-то грёбаный кошмар. Жалюзи наполовину открыты, пропуская полосы дымчатого жёлтого света, солнце неторопливо уползает в этот золотой час к горизонту, и он даже не утруждается переодеться, прежде чем рухнуть в свою неубранную постель. Обычно она бывает убрана, но обычно он и не спит в ней. Всё, на что его хватает перед тем, как упасть ничком, это скинуть обувь, распустить волосы и запить принятую досрочно дозу своего обычного транквилизатора тепловатой водой из крана.

Теперь он лежит и думает о том, что это место не очень-то его дом, и думает о том, что его руки гораздо сильнее дрожали во время «операции» Адама, чем когда он всадил нож – тот всё ещё лежит в кармане этого отвратительного блейзера, который валяется неопрятной кучкой где-то на полу – в руку доктора Фишер, и он думает о том, что на самом деле не против, если бы Адам называл его _Фрэнсисом_.

Он лежит уже неопределённое время, он не знает, как долго, и отключает звук своего мобильного, не проверяя уведомления, после того, как телефон жужжит у него над ухом в четвёртый раз, и с чувством выполненного долга бросает его через всю комнату. Тот приземляется в кресло, которое, возможно, куда уютнее, чем его кровать – прежде оно располагалось в его офисе, и он забрал его оттуда, только когда Шариф подарил ему новое на день рождения.

Одни и те же мысли прокручиваются в его голове, и если бы не нервы, возможно, он бы мог провалиться в сон. Однако в какой-то момент он заставляет себя встать с кровати, сбрасывает всю свою окровавленную одежду на пол, выуживает из блейзера нож и медленно ползёт в ванную.

Фрэнсис, раздетый до боксеров, пристально смотрит на себя в зеркало и только сейчас понимает, как же сильно ему досталось. Его локти лиловеют синяками, руки еле шевелятся – любое движение сковывает болью, доходящей до яростного шипения, когда пришлось поднять руки над головой, чтобы стянуть водолазку.

Он принимает душ почти в полной темноте, не имея достаточно энергии, чтобы дотянуться до выключателя и не желая открывать жалюзи, чтобы впустить сюда внешний мир, ни на минуту. Он отскребает с себя кровь, свою собственную, смешанную с кровью доктора Фишер и Адама, и стоит неподвижно, упираясь одной рукой в стену, его волосы при этом падают завесой вокруг лица, и наблюдает, как стекает вода. Даже при таком слабом свете, когда цвета еле различимы, он может разглядеть тёмноокрашенные капли, когда они падают в воду, прежде чем пропасть в крошечном водовороте слива.

Если бы его колени не одеревенели в этой позе, наверное, он мог бы свалиться от текущего сочетания внутреннего опустошения и элементарного пренебрежения своими потребностями.

Со временем вода становится холоднее, и он выходит из оцепенения, выключает кран, отодвигает занавеску и, завернувшись в полотенце, сохнет, сидя на краю ванны. Он всё ещё чувствует себя пустым, ободранным до мяса, уязвимым, но теперь ему становится немножечко лучше. По крайней мере, он в безопасности, как и Адам, и это всё, что имеет значение.

В груди у Фрэнсиса уже не спирает так, и дышать становится легче. Он выкапывает среди вещей простые узкие джинсы и водолазку, бесконечно более удобную, чем та, которую он носил немногим ранее. Он пока не планирует ложиться спать, чтобы переодеваться в пижаму.

Он не заправляет постель полностью, просто разглаживает одеяло и кидает сверху подушки, прежде чем улечься.

Свет, проникающий сквозь окно, золотой, ласково ложится аккуратными полосами по всей спальне. Он поднимает одну тощую руку и смотрит, как свет падает на исцарапанные костяшки. И как подсвечивает микроскопические пылинки, плавающие в воздухе.

Он дышит полной грудью, представляя, как выдыхаемый им воздух заполняет комнату, проникая под половицы, смешиваясь с пылинками и солнечным светом. Он расслаблен, в отличие от своего обычного состояния, по крайней мере, в этот момент. И он вздрагивает от внезапного звука – кто-то стучит в его входную дверь.

Фрэнсис утыкается взглядом в окно, разглядывая, как солнечный свет проходит через жалюзи. Стук прекращается, потом возобновляется. Он звучит отнюдь не грубо и не агрессивно, но настойчиво, будто человек по ту сторону двери старается уважать его приватность, но вместе с тем желает убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке или типа того.

Он вздыхает, смиряясь с тем, что уже, вероятно, знает, кто бы это мог быть… вероятно, _не_ Шариф, потому что тот не придёт сам в квартиру Фрэнсиса, когда есть возможность поручить это кому-то другому, и, вероятно, не Адам, потому что Фрэнсис уверен, что он – последний человек, которого Адам захочет видеть прямо сейчас. Но часть его знает, что этот кто-то, вероятно, _всё же_ Адам, потому что это имеет смысл, пусть Фрэнсис и не в силах выразить причину своей уверенности словами.

Когда он отпирает замок и распахивает дверь, единственная его реакция на Адама – ещё один глубокий вздох. Мужчина стоит в странно напряжённой позе, почти заставляющей Фрэнсиса думать, что тот, должно быть, прячет за спиной букет цветов или ещё какое-нибудь дерьмо в этом роде, но нет – тот держит руки в карманах. По пути из медпункта сюда он, по-видимому, успел принять душ и сменить одежду, и, как ни странно, это не один из его излюбленных тренчей. Вместо этого он одет в потрёпанную кожанку, которая выглядит так, словно долгое время была у него в шкафу, но Фрэнсис не может припомнить ни единого случая, когда видел её раньше. Выглядит неплохо, и Фрэнсис на мгновение задаётся вопросом, с чего бы ему так залипать на внешность Адама, но это не то, что волнует его в первую очередь.

– Мои поздравления, – говорит Фрэнсис, – ты всё-таки не умер.

Адам смотрит на него, приподняв бровь.

– Спасибо, наверное. Так я могу войти?

– Неужели меня никогда не оставят в покое хоть на минуту? – стенает Фрэнсис, тем не менее делая шаг в сторону и жестом приглашая Адама войти.

– Я писал тебе, звонил тебе _и_ пытался связаться по инфолинку.

– Я вырубил и мобильный, и инфолинк, – отвечает он Адаму по пути обратно в спальню. У него нет даже дивана, и единственной подходящей мебелью в его крохотной квартирке являются журнальный столик и пара неудобных пластиковых стульев.

Адам, разумеется, следует за ним, как потерянный щенок, и делает соответствующее лицо, когда Фрэнсис оборачивается к нему. На пороге спальни он колеблется, очевидно, сомневаясь в уместности вторжения. Фрэнсис неопределённо указывает ему в сторону стола, а сам падает обратно на кровать. Сейчас золотой час, когда свет становится тёплым и дымчатым, прежде чем начать угасать.

– Кресло, – произносит Фрэнсис наполовину лицом в подушку.

– В кресле лежит твой телефон.

– Брось его на стол или ещё куда угодно. Мне начхать.

Фрэнсис переворачивается и устремляет взгляд к окну, которое в противоположной стороне от места, где – судя по звуку заскрипевшего кресла – сейчас сидит Адам.

Он отсчитывает семнадцать секунд тишины, прежде чем Адам решает заговорить.

– Я пришёл поблагодарить тебя. И заодно проверить, как ты там. Я не единственный, кто сегодня пострадал.

– Правда? – огромное количество мыслей приходит в голову Фрэнсиса одновременно, и они вроде как сталкиваются у него в мозгу, жужжа, словно пчёлы в улье. Слишком много информации требуется разархивировать, кажется, это становится общей тенденцией для сегодняшнего дня. Так что он просто говорит первое, что приходит ему на ум.

– Ага, спасибо. И, просто к твоему сведению, у тебя отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. Начисто. Я удивлён, что тебе как-то удалось дожить до сегодняшнего дня.

– Ты считаешь меня идиотом? – спрашивает Адам. Странным образом его голос звучит совершенно невозмутимо, без наименьшего признака того, что его задели слова Фрэнсиса.

Фрэнсис ненавидит себя за это, но всё равно говорит, потому как говорить такое проще, чем высказать – или хотя бы _понять_ – какие же чувства он испытывает в действительности.

– Иногда да, – огрызается он, и его голос возрастает в крещендо. – Да, я так считаю! Я думаю, что ты слишком стремишься проявить себя, используя все доступные возможности, и не всегда знаешь, когда следует вовремя притормозить!

Он вздыхает. Его голос возвращается к обычной громкости и угрюмому тону.

– Бывают случаи, когда нужно отступить.

Пауза.

–Уж в этом ты совершенно точно не имеешь морального превосходства надо мной, Фр-Притчард, – и вот опять эта почти оговорка. Он прав, но Фрэнсис не собирается этого признавать.

– Ты можешь называть меня по имени, – говорит Фрэнсис. – Я знаю, что ты бесчувственный придурок, но это уже чересчур.

– И снова слышу моральное превосходство. Мы оба бесчувственные придурки.

Фрэнсис перекатывается на спину и вытягивает ноги. Теперь его ступни свисают с края постели. Он складывает руки на груди и прикрывает глаза, будто нарочно принимая позу покойника.

– Ты меня поблагодарил, ты меня проверил, – говорит он после долгого молчания. – Так почему ты всё еще здесь? Для чего ты пришёл сюда _на самом деле_?

В этой тишине он практически может расслышать, как падает свет, хотя, конечно, это просто ветер свистит за окном. Половицы слегка поскрипывают – Адам ворочается в кресле.

– За ответом, – говорит Адам. – Ты сказал, что действительно заботился обо мне.

 _«Пиздец_ , – думает Фрэнсис, – _он запомнил»_.

Ладно, отступать больше некуда.

– Да, заботился. Вернее, забочусь, – Фрэнсис переворачивается на другую сторону, встречаясь взглядом с Адамом. Там, где тот сидит, солнечный свет не попадает на него, лишь одна случайная полоска касается его ноги. И это обидно, ну правда, какая-то часть Фрэнсиса хочет рассмотреть его лицо на свету.

Адам глядит на пол. Глядит на Фрэнсиса. Глядит мимо Фрэнсиса. Глядит опять на Фрэнсиса.

– Я тоже забочусь о тебе, – пауза, а потом задумчивое добавление:

– Фрэнсис.

Фрэнсис отворачивается от него.

– Я уже догадался. Я думаю… я думаю, нам пора перестать притворяться, будто мы ненавидим друг друга.

Он берёт паузу. Делает глубокий вдох. И тут-то всё и выливается из него в каком-то идиотском порыве.

– Адам, иногда ты ведешь себя как чёртов придурок, и ты меня безумно раздражаешь, и ты вгоняешь меня в стресс чаще, чем любой другой человек, с которым я знаком, но я не испытываю к тебе ненависти по-настоящему. Я обожаю цапаться с тобой, но думаю, что мы неплохо сработались вместе, и я совершенно не против, чтобы ты называл меня _Фрэнсисом_ , и я бы сильно расстроился, если бы ты умер. Я был просто в ужасе от одной возможности того, что с тобой могли сделать Сборщики, и я бы никогда не смог смириться с тем, что тебя постигла страшная участь, когда я мог помешать этому. Я не очень-то был готов проткнуть ножом человека, но всё, о чём я могу думать: _«Как хорошо, что я не убил её, и как хорошо, что она не убила меня»_.

– Я… я сожалею, что тебе вообще пришлось оказаться в такой ситуации. Это была очень странная миссия, – говорит Адам.

– Ты меня правильно понял, – возражает Фрэнсис, вытягивая руки над головой и снова переворачиваясь, и, с ощущением окончательного принятия, приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, и пристально смотрит на Адама. – Знаешь, я испытываю благодарность за то, что мы выбрались оттуда не по частям, и я бы с удовольствием просто вернулся к привычному положению дел, но ты не обязан нести абсолютно всё на своих плечах.

– Я… мы оба способны меняться в лучшую сторону, я полагаю, – тихо говорит в ответ Адам, и Фрэнсис снова вздыхает, но в этот раз не от раздражения либо обиды. Скорее всего, просто от усталости. И соглашается.

– В любом случае, – говорит Фрэнсис, возвращаясь обратно к своим обычным защитным механизмам, – это было самое сильное эмоциональное переживание для нас обоих вместе взятых за последние три года, поэтому, если тебе больше нечего мне сказать, можешь поговорить об этом с дипломированным психологом. Я полагаю, самое лучшее, что ты сейчас можешь сделать – это оставить меня, чтобы я мог мирно попсиховать без свидетелей. Это моё жилище, не твоё.

– Это место не очень-то напоминает чей-то дом, – говорит Адам.

– Я сказал _жилище_ , а не _дом_. Технически это квартира. У меня нет дома, где можно спрятаться от всех, а если я захочу отсидеться в моём офисе, туда обязательно заявится Шариф или Малик, или ещё кто-нибудь. Ну, ты знаешь, прочие люди, чуть менее доставучие, чем ты.

Ещё одна пауза, не такая неловкая, как предыдущая. Более содержательная. Свет начинает угасать, когда солнце закатывается за далёкий горизонт, уступая место луне. Ещё остались тёплые золотисто-серые оттенки, и Фрэнсису хочется завернуться в них, как в одеяло, и уснуть в этом уюте и безопасности.

– Ну, – говорит Адам, – а ты хотел бы переехать куда-нибудь в такое место, которое ты мог бы по-настоящему назвать домом?

Фрэнсис ненадолго задумывается, затем фыркает.

– Я видел твою квартиру, Дженсен. Она не намного больше похожа на милый дом, чем моя.

– Ну, у меня хотя бы есть диван. И еда.

– Хлопья и виски? Ты это называешь _едой_? – спрашивает Фрэнсис, не в силах удержать улыбку, которая наползает на его лицо в этот момент. К его удивлению, Адам тоже улыбается, а затем хохочет. Это не одно из тех недоделанных фырканий, а настоящий, полноценный смех. Фрэнсис хочет сохранить его в своей памяти, на фоне заходящего солнца, потому что эта картина вызывает в нём определённые чувства. Тепла. Безопасности.

– Мы можем сходить куда-нибудь, где подают настоящую еду, – предлагает он, всё ещё неистово улыбаясь.

Фрэнсис опять плюхается на спину, раскидывая руки в форме буквы «Т».

– С тем же успехом ты мог бы перестать скрывать свои чувства и пригласить уже меня на свидание, Дженсен.

Адам перемещается куда-то, где Фрэнсису его не видно. Скрипят половицы. Фрэнсис практически слышит неловкость в молчании другого человека. Потом:

– А знаешь, возможно, мне стоит так и сделать. Мне правда нравится эта идея.

Сердце Фрэнсиса, которое только-только пришло в норму после приёма транквилизаторов, начинает бешено колотиться.

– Ты не шутишь? Я бы не отнёс тебя к тому типу людей, которых привлекают…

– Мужчины? – вставляет Адам.

– Такие, как я, вообще-то.

– Ну, я бы тоже не отнёс тебя к тому типу людей, которых привлекают такие, как я. И вот они мы.

Это только предположение, думает Фрэнсис, но это верное предположение, они оба это знают. Отчего-то он не удивлён этим так, как должен был. Он делает последнюю попытку подразнить наверняка уже не спящего зверя:

– Еще что-нибудь?

Снова скрипят половицы.

– Я могу тебя поцеловать?

Фрэнсис привстаёт, отталкиваясь локтями, и смотрит во все глаза. Часть его ожидает услышать смех и обнаружить, что всё это было какой-то жестокой шуткой или что он ударился головой и начал галлюцинировать, но он находит в глазах Адама только искреннюю надежду.

Он плюхается обратно на кровать, попадая головой на подушку, и вздыхает.

– Иди уже сюда, – говорит он, – мудак.

Он вскидывает руку вверх, всё еще наполовину ожидая, что ничего не произойдёт.

Адам целует его, и теперь, когда Фрэнсис всерьёз задумывается об этом, переехать к нему кажется неплохим вариантом. Его рука обнимает затылок Адама, и – _о да_ – пальцы Адама нежно, осторожно запутываются в его волосах, и это в самом деле очень приятно.

Фрэнсису приходит на ум, что a) он не учёл такой фактор, как волосы на лице, когда думал о поцелуе с Адамом раньше, и b) где-то в самом дальнем уголке своего мозга, вероятно, когда он был слишком измучен недосыпом, чтобы сохранить этот факт в сознании, он уже думал о поцелуе с Адамом раньше.

Кстати, в реальности поцелуй намного лучше.


	7. Глава 7 (Эпилог)

_«… называющая себя Виндзорской группой «За человечество», попыталась открыть филиал в Детройте, но его прикрыли после попытки заманить двоих аугментированных индивидов в лабораторию и убить их. До этого ими уже было совершено убийство как минимум одного аугментированного с целью сбора и перепродажи аугментаций. Ответственная за это женщина, выдающая себя за доктора, была арестована вместе с неизвестным числом корпоративных сотрудников и ещё двумя «докторами». А тем временем…»_

Фрэнсис закрывает новостную статью, лишь коротко глянув на неё. Со времени этого инцидента успело пройти несколько месяцев, но его полностью осветили в новостях только сейчас, по завершении официального следствия. Кивнув человеку, стоящему за газетной стойкой, он засовывает руки в карманы своей кожаной куртки – после того отвратительного блейзера он несказанно рад вернуться к привычному стилю одежды – и продолжает свой путь от Шариф Индастриз до здания Хирон. Если ещё лет тридцать назад такая погода, как сегодня, считалась нормальной, то по нынешним меркам она непривычно холодная. Помимо того, что глобальное потепление стало тревожащей реальностью, Фрэнсис наслаждается возможностью выйти на улицу, не опасаясь получить тепловой удар, спасибо большое, конечно. Можно было бы ожидать, что в таких условиях ему будет холодно, а Адаму – жарко, но по забавному обстоятельству верно как раз обратное. Аугментированные части Адама не нагреваются так, как органика. А Фрэнсис вырос в Новой Англии, что в сочетании с быстрым метаболизмом означает, что он легко перегревается. Можно было бы _также_ подумать, что они как нельзя лучше компенсируют друг друга, что позволяет им с большой приятностью проводить время в обнимку, и, к счастью, это сущая правда.

Ну, как правило. Иногда нога Фрэнсиса (голая, очень тёплая) может задеть ногу Адама (не из человеческой плоти, совсем ледяную), когда он уже наполовину дремлет, и он взвивается в шоке, нечаянно пиная Адама, и как результат они получают мешанину конечностей, запутавшихся в одеялах.

Однако же, в основном они отлично приспосабливаются друг к другу, в соответствии со вторым законом термодинамики, да и засыпать, лёжа головой на груди Адама, бесконечно приятнее, чем на кровати в его старой квартире или на диване в его офисе.

Он ещё не продал свою квартиру; он пока не готов окончательно расстаться с этой частью своей жизни и не хочет спешить с переездом, несмотря даже на то обстоятельство, что в последние дни он ночует в квартире Адама намного чаще, чем где-либо. Он по-прежнему порой ночует в своём офисе, а Адам порой отправляется на миссии различного уровня _секретности_ , и тогда тишина в эфире может длиться несколько дней кряду. Как правило, эти два события происходят одновременно. И как бы там ни было, квартира Адама – это больше, чем просто место для сна, о чём свидетельствует разбросанная повсюду одежда Фрэнсиса, вторая зубная щётка в ванной, нейропозин в ящике с их общими лекарствами. Это место, где можно жить. Уютное. _Безопасное_.

Они по-прежнему цапаются. Возможно, даже больше, чем прежде, потому что теперь они видятся друг с другом намного чаще. Однако почти вся прежняя горечь ушла. Им обоим становится всё проще говорить о своих чувствах, особенно когда они совершают ошибки.

Фрэнсис замечает, что в последние дни они оба смеются намного чаще.

Холодный ветер пронизывает до костей, и хотя такая погода его радует, он счастлив, что на нём куртка. Адам ушёл с работы раньше него, покончив со всеми своими неотложными делами, в то время как Фрэнсис продолжал бороться с некоторыми особо муторными багами в файрволах.

Он не особо переживает из-за вынужденных расставаний; он думает, что они бы быстро устали друг от друга, если бы им пришлось быть приклеенными друг к другу 24/7. Небольшое количество личного пространства и времени означают, что _возможность_ видеть друг друга им только в радость.

Примерно как сейчас – или, вернее, уже скоро. Лифты в здании Хирона мучительно медлительны.

 _«Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Дженсен»_ , – приветствует Фрэнсиса система охраны, когда он заходит в квартиру Адама – они не женаты, так далеко их отношения не успели зайти, просто, когда Фрэнсис, добавляя в систему свою биосигнатуру, обнаружил этот баг, он нашёл его слишком уморительным и не стал исправлять. _(«Она считает, что я – это ты, Адам! Твоя супер-пупер навороченная система охраны никак не может нас различить!» – «Ну, может, она смогла бы, если бы ты исправил этот баг» – «Нет, чёрт, ни за что, я его оставлю, представь, как я буду сбит с панталыку, когда притащусь как-нибудь сюда, здорово не выспавшийся, во втором часу ночи».)_

– Солнышко, я дома! – тянет нараспев Фрэнсис самым ироничным голосом, на который он способен, бросая куртку на спинку дивана (чёрная кожа очень хорошо скрывает пятна крови, но не настолько хорошо, как он думал) и снимая ботинки возле двери. Слышен звук отдвигаемого стула по паркету, и затем Адам высовывает голову из спальни.

– Это было _ужасно_ , – говорит он, – никогда больше так не делай.

Фрэнсис фыркает.

– Я тебя тоже люблю, _мудак_.

Они оба заходятся смехом, и Фрэнсис пересекает комнату. Он более чем счастлив растаять от объятия Адама, равно как и от последующего поцелуя.

– Что весёлого случилось за сегодня? – спрашивает Адам, плюхаясь на диван, и Фрэнсис стонет в ответ, одновременно следуя его примеру.

– Файрволы меня уже достали, – говорит он, – а что у тебя?

– То же дерьмо, что и всегда. Обычная рутина, но для меня это своего рода отдых, когда впереди не маячит какая-нибудь серьёзная передряга.

– О да, я _вполне_ тебя понимаю. Говоря об этом, в новостях была вся эта херня насчёт Виндзорской группы. Кажется, Шариф наконец-то обрушил на них все громы и молнии, пылая корпоративной яростью, так что, думаю, миссия увенчалась успехом.

Адам пронизывает Фрэнсиса взглядом.

– Что? Окей, ладно, этот успех _дорого_ нам обошёлся. Но посуди сам: мы сумели поговорить о наших чувствах, как ответственные взрослые люди, и мы наконец-то сошлись вместе, я склонен считать это успешной частью случившегося.

Адам улыбается – неподдельно искренней улыбкой, что касается его глаз. В последнее время он делает это всё чаще. Он также всё чаще убирает свои защитные линзы, являя миру свои глаза. Фрэнсис знает, что иногда это даётся ему непросто, поэтому не забывает напоминать Адаму, как сильно любит его глаза, когда чувствует, что тот нуждается в подобном напоминании – ну, ещё и потому, что он правда _очень_ любит глаза Адама.

– Вот это совсем другое дело, – говорит Фрэнсис.

Они вместе смеются, и Фрэнсис откидывается спиной на диван, поближе к Адаму. Снаружи облако уползает, открывая лик солнца, в результате чего свет в полную силу бьёт в окна, на которых открыты и отодвинуты жалюзи, падая на них обоих.

Несмотря на холод снаружи, солнечный свет сегодня тёпел, как никогда.


End file.
